Dangerous Love
by ANIMANIAgirl506
Summary: While on patrol one night, the turtles are attacked by a mysterious ninja. Turns out, that this ninja is a fourteen year old girl named Caitlin that Shredder has raised along with Karai. Caitlin has strange abilities, and when she finds out a secret, her life gets turned upside-down. Hidden secrets, betrayal, life can be dangerous. Co-written with AVP5. Leo/Oc, Karai/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody! did ya miss me? well I'm back and boy do I have a story for you! I wrote this with my very good friend AVP5, and we hope you guys like it, everything you need to know about the story is in the description I'm not revealing anything. Me and AVP5 don't own Ninja Turtles, (but we wish we did) I only own my OC Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris another OC who will show up in later chapters. Well what are you guys waiting for? read, review, enjoy! _

One: Mystery ninja girl

_Darkness. There was nothing but darkness surrounding me. How did all of this happen? just six months ago my life made sense I knew who my enemies were and who I could trust. But then everything went downhill so fast, that I'm not really sure what to believe in anymore. I was falling through the air, waiting to meet my fate until I felt someone wrap their arms around me and hold me close. I looked up and saw it was him._ _''W-what are you-'' it's gonna be okay Caitlin'' he said giving me a small smile. ''N-no I'm not gonna…'' ''Caitlin!'' darkness. Nothing but darkness. _

Six months earlier...

Another night in the city of New York. People walking through streets minding their own business. Not paying attention to what was happening right above them. Four shadows were racing across the rooftops, but if you looked closely you could actually see who they were. They were the Ninja Turtles.

Good thing New Yorkers never look up.

There was Leonardo, Leo, the blue masked turtle, leader of the group, and fought with the twin Katanas, Donatello, Donnie, the purple masked turtle who was a genius he could build and fix anything you could think of and fought with a Bo staff, Michelangelo, Mikey, the orange masked turtle who had a wild side, but was always fun to be around he fought with Nun-chucks and lastly there was Raphael, Raph, the red masked turtle who was a bit of a hothead but always protected his brothers from danger and fought with a pair of Sais.

They were mutants, misunderstood by society, but had always stuck to the shadows, and had sworn to protect the city from crime and their enemies no matter what the cost.

The four of them were on their nightly patrol but all seemed quiet and there was no danger in sight.

''Well guys'' Leo said stopping at the next rooftop, ''I guess we should call it a night''. The others nodded and they started to head back not realizing that not that far away, someone was watching them. ''You know what to do''.

Meanwhile, the turtles raced home. Mikey was talking about his new video game and pizza, Raph rolled his eyes and Donnie shook his head at his little brother. They were almost home when Leo stopped them again.

''Leo what...'' ''quiet I hear something'' they paused for a moment and they slowly took out their weapons suddenly, the Foot appeared behind them.

''Foot Bots!'' Leo shouted, the Foot Bots were the new gadgets of their enemies the Kraang , the evil alien race that had tried to invade Earth. They and had teamed up with their most hated enemy the Shredder, not that long ago, and had made these robotic soldiers for him.

Raph tightened his grip on his Sais as he glared at the Foot Bots ''get e'm!'' he charged head on into the fight with Leo, Donnie, and Mikey right behind him. They fought them off left and right and all of them were taken down in a matter of seconds.

''Well that was easy'' said Raph trying to catch his breath, Leo nodded but he had a bad feeling, ''maybe a little too easy'' And of course Leo was right. Just then another ninja appeared in front of them. And it wasn't a Foot Bot.

''Uh guys who the heck is that?'' asked Donnie, but no one answered him because they weren't sure either. Raph glared at the ninja, ''alright you what do you want?'' the ninja didn't answer, just motioned for him to come at him. ''Alright then''

''Raph wait!''

Raph ignored Leo's orders and charged at the ninja and started fighting, but the ninja blocked all of his attacks. The ninja eventually grabbed his arm and flipped him over the his shoulder.

''Raph!'' Donnie shouted and glared at the ninja he went to attack next but the ninja grabbed his staff and broke it in two. ''Aww come on!'' Donnie was so mad about his staff, that he didn't see the punch coming, knocking him out.

It was two against one now. Mikey swung his Kusarigama chain and tried to trap the ninja, but he grabbed the chain and threw Mikey into a wall. Now, it was just the ninja and Leo.

Leo glared at the ninja as it took out a sword. ''Hmm interesting that you would take out a weapon now''.

The ninja said nothing.

''You think I'm a challenge?''

The ninja slowly nodded.

Leo smirked and charged at the ninja. The two started fighting. It seemed that they could read each other's minds. When Leo would block, so would the ninja, and when Leo went to punch and kick, the ninja did the same. The two were so in sync that the fight seemed to go on for forever. Until Leo caught the ninja off guard and knocked the sword out of his hands and knocked the ninja down to the ground. The ninja struggled, but Leo held his sword to the ninja's neck and the ninja froze in fear.

''Nice job fearless'' said Raph. He was helping Donnie up and Mikey sat up and groaned, rubbing his head. The four stared at the ninja, ''now let's see who this crazy ninja is'' Donnie knelt down next to the ninja and took off his mask.

And they were all shocked at what they saw.

The ninja wasn't a he, it was a girl. She had brown hair that came up to her shoulders, three piercings on her right ear, and she had the most beautiful eyes, one green the other purple, and also looked to be about a year younger than the turtles. She glared at them realizing her cover was blown.

''Aww damn it!'' Leo took his sword away from her neck as the ninja girl slowly got up.

''Who are you?'' Leo said sternly the ninja girl glared at them, ''someone you should't have messed with''. Before, they could stop her, she sprayed them with blinding powder ''hey!'' the turtles coughed and wheezed as the ninja girl grabbed her sword and made her escape ''this isn't over turtles!'' she said as she disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! sorry for the wait, but me and AVP5 had decided to wait a week to see how many reviews we get. And so far so good! yay! please don't forget to review and here is the next chapter, hope u guys enjoy it. I only own Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris (who will be coming soon) and TMNT 2012 belongs to their rightful owners( though we wished we owned it) enjoy!_

Two: Caitlin

''You let them get away!''

''But father I…''

''No excuses! why didn't you use your'e powers?! you had them in your grasp and you let them go!''

''They took me by surprise! please father I promise I won't that happen again. Just let me try again.''

''Very well Caitlin but this is your last chance.''

''I understand father.''

''Good. You are dismissed.''

Caitlin bowed and walked out of Shredder's throne room. _Stupid turtles… _She was so close. She had them in her grasp and…she growled under her breath and kept walking down the hall ignoring the Foot Bots, and the glares sent by Fishface and Rahzar, and walked into the training room.

_How could I have been so blind? they warned me not to doubt their skills, but did I listen? I'm such a fool… _She wrapped some tape on her hands, and started punching the punching bag._ I can't believe I failed. I know it was my first mission, but I should've known better._

It had been a few months since she first heard about the turtles and Shredder's vendetta with them. Caitlin wanted to go out fight, but Shredder kept her back and under intense training. Tonight was her first mission, she had everything planned out and everything was working out, until that blue masked turtle ruined it all. Caitlin punched the punching bag harder.

_Shredder's right, I should've my powers. It's like he's always told me, I have power, I shouldn't be afraid to use them. _It was true, ever since she could remember She had been able to move things with her mind, and create illusions out of nowhere. Shredder had been pushing her for years to use her powers, but she usually didn't because she has always been afraid she would loose control. But she wasn't worried about that now. _I will not fail. The next time I see those turtles… _Caitlin grabbed her sword and threw it into the bag.

''Whoa what did the punching bag do to you?'' she turned at the sound of the voice,

''leave me alone Karai.''

Karai was Caitlin's older sister, with brown eyes, black hair and little bit of blonde in the back, red face makeup, and wearing the same body armor as her. She was leaning in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

''So I'm guessing the mission didn't go as planned?''

Caitlin ignored her and took her sword out of the bag.

''I'll take that as a no.''

''I don't wanna talk about it.''

She started to walk away, but Karai put a hand on her shoulder,

''Come on what happened? you know you can tell me.'' she sighed, ''they got away, I was so close to capturing them and…'' ''hey I understand Shredder was hard on me to after my first mission.'' she sighed again ''it's different for me, he's harder on me because of my powers.'' ''I'm sure he doesn't mean it, but if it will help, I'll talk to him for you.'' Caitlin smiled a little, ''thanks Karai.''

*…*

Somewhere deep in the sewers of New York, hidden in an abandoned subway station was the turtles lair where their friends, April O' Neil and Casey Jones, and their rat sensei and father Master Splinter, were waiting for them to return. ''It's getting late they should've been back by now.'' April said pacing back and forth while Casey and Master Splinter were sitting on the couch which was in some sort of pit. The lair itself was pretty big there was a pool with a tire swing hanging over it, a pinball machine with a skateboard next to it, and a video game machine, a worn out old dummy with knives and different weapons sticking out of it, turnstiles near the entrance, and the couch pit with a small Tv and video tapes and pizza boxes all over the floor.

''Relax red, I'm sure they'll be back any minute now'' Casey replied. Suddenly, they heard voices coming from the tunnel and they were shocked to see the turtles, battered and bruised. ''Guys!'' ''whoa dudes!'' they helped them over to the couch and April raced to get the first aid kit from Donnie's lab. Splinter looked at them, concern in his eyes ''Leonardo, what happened?'' Leo groaned, it's a long story sensei.'' ''We were attacked'' said Raph, ''looks like Shredder has a new kunochi.'' Everyone was surprised by this news.

''What? I thought Karai was the only kunochi Shredder had'' said April coming back with the first aid kit and started patching them up. ''Not any more'' Donnie said sitting up, ''she caught us by surprise.'' ''yeah she was crazy fast!'' Mikey said wincing a little when April wrapped his head. ''Yeah'' said Leo, ''and there was something different about her.'' ''What do you mean Leonardo?'' Leo shrugged, ''just I feeling I have.'' As the others talked Leo couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious ninja. There was just something about her that he couldn't get out of his head. ''Are you ok Leo?'' Leo looked up and saw everyone staring at him. ''I'm fine.'' But he wasn't so sure there was something truly mysterious about this ninja and he was going to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys who's ready fro chapter 3? cause I know I am! thank u guys so much for all the reviews, me and AVP5 are really glad people are liking this story. We don't own the Ninja Turtles or other characters they belong to their rightful owners, I only own Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris. Hope u guys like ;)_

Three: New ally

Meanwhile in a little pizza hut, the delivery boy was just waiting around bored. His name was Chris. Chris was 14 years old and had short brown hair, fair skin, one green eye, the other purple but he always uses contacts on his purple eye since he was teased when he was young, and was wearing blue jeans, black long-sleeved shirt with a jacket, but when he wasn't working he wore the same blue jeans, long-sleeved shirt with a jacket and also a belt, boots, goggles, and a bandana around his mouth.

He looked up at the full moon with a bored sigh. ''I wish something exciting happens soon, otherwise I'm going to go nuts.'' That's when his boss walked in. His boss was a big man, with dark hair, sullen eyes, and always had a frown on his face,

''you! what are you doing sitting around I have an order for you.''

Chris looks over at his boss yawning loudly. ''Really? Well it's about time you give me something to do. And here I thought you were busy playing with your pizza while you had me out here doing nothing.''

His boss glared at him, ''don't get smart with me. Maybe I would have more work for you if you weren't slacking off.''

''What are you talking about?'' Chris asked. ''I always get the job done. Whether it's delivering the pizza on record time or me working inside while you go out on some errands.''

''Whatever I don't have time to argue with you. Just get the pizza delivered.'' He dropped the pizza box on the counter, and went back to the kitchen.

Chris reads the address and recognizes it as April's place. ''That's the third time in the same day, he said while chuckling. ''She should really tell them there are other foods for them to eat.'' He puts the pizza on the back of his moped then takes off and head's to April's.

*...*

Meanwhile…

Back at the lair, the turtles were getting ready for another night of patrol. And while the others were still getting ready Leo snuck into the dojo to talk to Master Splinter. He was meditating when he heard Leo come in,

''Leonardo? are you alright?''

Leo sighed. ''I can't stop thinking about Splinter's new kunochi and the fight.''

''Is that so?''

Leo nodded. ''Sensei there was something different about her during our fight…I felt something that makes her different from all those who work for Shredder.''

''Hmm interesting.'' ''Sensei what do you think?'' Splinter thought for a minute. ''Perhaps you are right but we cannot be to careful I mean after all, she does work for the Shredder. But you may observe her if you two cross paths again. Leo nodded. ''Hai Sensei.''

*...*

At April's place…

Chris parked his scooter outside, went up the fire escape and knocked on her window. April opened it and smiled,

''hey Chris.''

''Hey April okay, so here's the five pizzas you ordered,'' said Chris as he hands the boxes and the receipt over to April. ''Here's your total.'' April took the receipt, ''15.95?! man the prices keep getting higher.'' ''Maybe if you stop ordering for them five days a day it wouldn't be so much,'' said Chris as he sits on the railing of the fire escape.

''That reminds me, you should get them to eat something other than pizza. It's good, but if they eat too much they'll end up as fat as my boss.''

April laughed a little as she handed Chris the money, ''I wish I could but they just love pizza so much especially Mikey.''

''Speaking of your friends, do you know where they are?'' he asked. ''Leo still owes me for getting him those comics he has been begging for.'' ''Oh…''April looked at the clock, ''they should be on patrol by now.''

''Good,'' he goes into April's room pulling out a gym bag, which April didn't recognize. ''Hey what's in the bag?''

''My stuff,'' he pulls out some extra clothes. ''I left it in your room after I came by to drop off the pizza. You weren't here so I got bored and went through your stuff. By the way, do you really think Casey Jones is cute even if he is missing some teeth?''

April's face turned red and she glared at him ''seriously! you went through my stuff? not cool Chris!'' Chris begins to laugh as he vanished and appeared in April's room, now wearing different clothing.

''Don't be so mad, Red. I think you two make a cuter couple than you and the geeky turtle who likes you. Anyways…'' he vanished again and appeared on the streets. ''I'm off to find your friends. See ya and next time don't leave your diary out in the open.'' And he took off. April sighed as she watched Chris take off and went back in with the pizzas.

*...*

Meanwhile, the turtles were racing across rooftops looking for trouble. ''Ok guys I think it's time to head back home'' said Leo. They groaned and started to head back.

That's when they heard something. ''What was that?'' Raph asked. Donnie shrugged, ''I don't know but I think it's coming from that warehouse'' he said pointing at a huge warehouse across the street. ''Let's check it out.'' They climbed over to the roof of the warehouse, ''guys look.'' It was Fishface and Rahzar and they were stealing mutagen and putting it in the back of a truck.

''That can't be good.'' ''Whatever'' Raph pulled out his sais, ''it's time to bash some heads.'' Leo put his hand on his shoulder. ''Raph wait listen.'' ''Remind me why were doing this?'' Rahzar said putting another canister of mutagen in the truck.

''Because you idiot, Shredder sent us out here because that stupid bug Stockman needs more for his experiments'' Fishface replied. ''Oh yeah I hate that little bug.''

''Agreed.'' Stockman is lucky that Shredder needs him for some special project otherwise he would be dead by now.'' Rahzar nodded and they kept putting the canisters of mutagen in the truck.

''Ok,'' said Leo ''now it's time to bust some heads.'' ''But let's try to do it quietly.'' They nodded and climbed down quietly just when they were putting the last canister in the truck.

''Hang on…''

''what is it?'' Rahzar sniffed the air, ''I think I smell…turtles.'' ''You got that right!'' Leo shouted as they came out of the shadows. Rahzar snapped his fingers as footbots came out. ''Get them!'' They started fighting, Raph was fighting FIshface while Mikey was fighting off Rahzar and Donnie and Leo were fighting off the footbots. ''Leo we gotta get that mutagen!'' shouted Donnie. ''On it. Mikey! help Donnie I'll take care of Rahzar.''

Mikey went to help Donnie while he tried to get rid of the mutagen. Meanwhile, Raph and Leo kept fighting Fishface and Rahzar. Fishface and Raph were really going at it, Fishface tried to bite Raph, but Raph kept blocking his attacks.

Leo and Rahzar were fighting on the walkway in the next level of the building. Leo charged for him but Rahzar blocked his attack and pushed him off the walkway. Leo fell into some crates with more falling on top of him.

Raph stared in shock.''Leo no!'' Fishface kicked him knocking him into a wall before Raph could help Leo. Rahzar climbed down to finish him off but then he felt something hit him from behind.

''What the?'' he turns around and see Fishface still fighting Raph. He goes for Leo again but is hit in the head again. Suddenly there was a laugh. ''Who's there? show yourself!'' Rahzar looks around, but couldn't see who was laughing. He turns his attention back to the turtle, when feels something hit him in the back of the head.

He growls, ''enough games! I said show yourself!'' Nothing happened again and when he turns back to the turtle he sees he is gone.

''Looking for someone?'' he turns around and sees a teenage boy nearby waving at him. ''Wow, your'e an ugly dog. Did your fur run away because of how ugly you look?'' Rahzar growled and lunged for him.

They boy disappeared and Rahzar crashes into some crates. He hears a whistling sound nearby and sees the boy behind him. ''Come on boy, you can do it.'' Rahzar gets up and lunges for him again. Again the boy disappeared and appears behind him. ''Oh come on, you have to do better than that or your'e not getting a doggy treat.''

''Shut up boy!'' he lunges at the boy again, but again he disappeared and Rahzar crashes into Fishface.

''You idiot! how hard is it to catch a teenage boy?''

''oh shut up it would be easier if he didn't move.''

''I bet you couldn't catch him even if he wasn't moving.''

Rahzar growled at him ''don't push it fish head.''

''What are you gonna do about it doggy?''

''I'm gonna…wait a minute…'' They turned around and realized that the turtles were gone, the mutagen was gone, and the Foot Bots were destroyed. ''Uh oh…'' Fishface frowned. ''We are so screwed.''

*...*

Meanwhile back outside, the turtles and Chris were once again racing across the rooftops, carrying the mutagen and laughing at how they tricked Fishface and Rahzar.

''Man that was awesome!'' Mikey shouted, ''yeah thanks for the help Chris'' Raph said putting an arm on his shoulder, ''we would still be in trouble if you didn't come racing in.'' ''It was no no problem really.'' Raph grinned and started giving Chris a noggie ''ow, ow, ow, Raph quit it!'' Chris gets out of the hold Raph has him in.

''Anyways, what was the Fish man and Dog face doing with the mutagen?''

''They were gonna take it to Stockman. Shredder wants him to use it for his special experiment'' said Donnie.

''Stock-who? and what kind of experiment?'' he asked. ''Stockman he's a scientist…well a scientist turned fly that works for Shredder. And I wish I knew what the experiment was'' said Leo.

''Wait a minute, is this the same guy who think he's smart but his plans are as dumb as my boss?'' he asked.

''Yep'' said the turtles in unison. Chris looked surprised. ''Wow, Shredder must be getting desperate if he keeps idiots like that around.''

Raph chuckled. ''Tell me about it.'' While the other turtles begin talking about what they are going to do with the mutagen, Chris walks up to Leo.

''So, April told me you guys ran into a new female ninja.'' Leo's eyes grew wide,

''uh yeah…''

''And I heard you have it it on the new girl,'' said Chris while snickering. ''You like the bad girls don't you?''

Leo glared at him, ''shut up Chris.'' Chris begins to chuckle. ''Deny it all you want, but we all know the truth.''

*...*

Back at Shredder's lair…

''You idiots how could you let that happen?!''

''B-but Master Shredder let me explain. We were fighting the turtles and then Rahzar caused us the shipment because he couldn't beat a kid.'' Rahzar spoke up. ''It wasn't my fault, the kid wasn't normal and…''

''I don't want to hear your excuses.'' He turned his back from them and he sighed. ''I am disappointed in you two.'' Just then Karai and Caitlin walked in ''So I take it the freaks didn't get the job done.''

Rahzar growled at her ''back off Karai.'' Caitlin stepped in front of her, ''don't talk to my sister that way dog boy.'' ''Watch your tongue girl before I rip it out.''

Caitlin pulled out her sword, ''bring it.'' ''Rahzar, Caitlin enough!'' they all knelt down in front of him. Shredder thought things over for a minute before he got an idea. ''Karai, Caitlin, you have permission to go after the turtles. Do not fail me.''

''We promise Father'' Karai said with a bow. Shredder turned towards Caitlin ''do not hold back again Caitlin, finish them off.'' Caitlin nodded ''I understand father.''


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys okay who's ready for chap 4? this is where things start to get __crazy. Thanks to u guys for reviewing I luv ya (hugs) and to The Reaper 13, Chris has super speed and more about him will be explained later. Me and AVP5 don't own the Turtles, or the other characters, I only own Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris. Hope u guys like it, enjoy!_

Four: Secrets

The next day, the turtles were just hanging at the lair. Donnie was working in his lab with the mutagen, Raph was training with the worn out old dummy, Mikey was playing games, and Leo was reading a comic book.

''Yes!'' Mikey shouted, ''level 83 dudes I did it!'' Raph punched the dummy, ''bout time that only took you what? three hours?'' ''no Raph it only took me four.''Hey wait…'' Raph shook his head and went back to training.

Leo chuckled a little to he put down his comic book and started walking around until he bumped into Master Splinter. ''Leonardo? how are you my son?'' ''I'm fine Sensei.''

Splinter knew that wasn't true, ''something is bothering you.'' Leo sighed. ''I can't stop thinking about that girl Sensei I swear there's just something different about her than the others who serve the Shredder.'' ''How so?'' Leo shrugged, ''I'm not sure it's just this feeling I have.'' ''What should I do if we meet again?'' Splinter put a hand on his shoulder. ''Go with what you believe Leonardo. But be careful she does work for Shredder and will try to hurt you and your brothers.'' ''I promise.''

*...*

Meanwhile, April, Casey and Irma were leaving school. ''Ugh I never thought we get out of there'' April said with a sigh.

Casey threw his arm around April's shoulder, ''yeah same.'' ''So April, what do you want to do this weekend?'' asked Irma, ''how about the movies and then shopping later?'' ''sounds great.''

Casey groaned and rolled his eyes. ''Hey why can't we do something without the third wheel hanging around?''

''Um, I'm right here. ''I know.''

Up on the rooftops, Caitlin and Karai and were watching them. Karai had told Caitlin that April and Casey were the turtles friends, and how she wanted to use them to lure the turtles to them.

''Karai, I'm not sure we should be doing this.''

''We need to. It's the only way to lure the turtles to where we can fight them on our terms not theirs.''

''It doesn't feel honorable getting others involved in our fight with the turtles.''

''They became enemies when they got involved with the turtles.''

Caitlin sighed. ''I still don't like it.'' Karai sighed and looked at Caitlin. ''Ok, how about we just use one of them as bait and we won't hurt them?'' ''alright.''

''Okay then I think we should go for the girl.'' ''Wait…look'' she pointed out Chris who was catching up to his friends on his moped.

Caitlin stared at him. She sensed something familiar about him, but she wasn't sure what. Karai looked at her with concern. ''Sis are you alright?'' Caitlin shook the feeling away. ''I'm fine.''

They see Chris turn around but they hide before he could see them. Back on the street, April looked at Chris a little worried because she could tell something was bothering him. ''Chris? you ok?''

''I'm fine.''

''you sure?''

''Yeah I gotta get going or I'm gonna be late.''

''Okay, see ya later Chris.''

''Later.'' Chris left on his moped. The others kept walking a few blocks before they separated with Caitlin and Karai following April.

*...*

Later, while the turtles were on patrol...''Come on guys!'' ''Leo what's your'e hurry?'' Donnie said as they tried to catch up to him. ''sorry it just feels good to get out tonight.''

Raph grinned. ''Yeah, same since we can't go out during the day cause we might get spotted.''

''Hey you know what this would make this better? pizza! I'm hungry.'' ''Mikey were on patrol'' ''no he's right come on let's get some pizza.''

Donnie nodded ''come on Leo.'' Leo sighed ''fine.'' Mikey pulled out his t-phone and called the pizza shop. ''Yeah hi one pizza please. No achovies. if there's anchovies on that pizza I'm so not paying for it clock's ticking dude!'' and Mikey hung up.

''Sweet pizza is ordered dude it's headed to April's place.''

''Great! this means we spend sometime with April!'' Donnie said excitedly. His brothers stared at him confused. ''Um I-I mean…sounds good.''

Leo chuckled. ''Then we better get going since Chris can get there fast.'' They started heading off towards April's house, but then Donnie's phone rang it was April.

Donnie picked up right away ''April hi! um I mean, ''hey April…I mean…'' ''Donnie stop talking I'm in some trouble!'' Donnie's face turned serious ''April what's wrong?'' ''it's Karai she's…'' the line went dead. ''April? April?!'' ''don't worry about your girlfriend I'll take good care of her.'' Donnie knew that voice and growled ''Karai.''

''If you hurt her I swear I will…'' Leo took the phone from Donnie,

''what do you want Karai?''

''what no hello Leo?'' ''make her tell you where April is!'' Donnie shouted,Leo ignored him ''just tell us what you want and let April go.''

Karai laughed. ''You know it's not that easy Leo.'' ''Meet me on the rooftop near 5th and Delancey and we'll talk.'' ''But…'' Karai hanged up.

''Leo? what happened?''

''April maybe in trouble we gotta get to 5th and Delancey'' ''then what are we waiting for?'' said Donnie, ''let's go!'' and the turtles raced off.

*...*

Karai smiled as she hanged up the phone. ''Caitlin, I'm going to get the Foot Bots ready. Don't let the bait out of sight. ''I won't Karai.'' Karai nodded and left. Caitlin kept a close eye on April until she noticed two Foot Bots approaching April. Caitlin remembered Karai telling her how the last robot they made betrayed Karai to capture April alive and for the Kraang. Caitlin took out her sword ''stay away from her else.''

They backed away. ''Good. Now go keep an eye out.'' The Foot Bots went outside as Caitlin approached April. April ignored her as she struggled against her ropes, and Caitlin knelt down next to her,

''I'm sorry we have to do this I know you didn't want to be apart of this.''

April looked at her confused ''then why are you?''

''Because. Karai think it's the only way to get to the turtles.''

''And you listened to her?'' Caitlin sighed. ''I don't think it's right, getting you involved, but she's my sister and I trust she knows what she's doing.''

April shook her head, ''No. Doing things this way isn't right and you shouldn't be doing this.'' ''No I made my choice and I will fight by Karai's side against the turtles. ''But don't worry after it's over you'll be let go. ''I promise.'' ''But…'' ''I'm sorry I'll be back once we take care of the turtles.'' ''Wait!'' but Caitlin already left.

Back outside the turtles arrived on a nearby rooftop. ''Let's scout the area. And everybody keep an eye out'' said Leo. The others nodded and started looking around until Leo heard something ''guys…'' that's when Karai and the Foot Bots appeared. ''Hello Leo.''

The Foot Bots charged and attacked Donnie, Mikey and Raph. Leo tried to get to them but was blocked by Karai. ''I don't think so.'' Leo charged at her and they started fighting. While that was going on Caitlin had just climbed outside and was watching the fight waiting for the right moment to attack.

Karai blocked Leo's attacked with her Juji-ken and knocked him back ''wow you've really improved since the last time we've fought Leo.'' ''I've been practicing'' said Leo charging for her again. ''But it's still not enough to beat me and my sister.'' Leo stared at her confused then he thought about the girl he fought before. ''Wait a minute…that girl…she's your'e sister?!'' Karai smirked. ''Of course she is and will help take you and your brothers out.''

Meanwhile Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were still trying to fight the Foot Bots and that's when Caitlin decided to make her move. She jumped down and joined the fight. ''Guys it's that ninja from the other night!'' shouted Donnie trying to keep two Foot Bots off him.

Raph glared at her ''I got this'' ''Raph wait!'' but Raph charged for her. Caitlin smirked at him, took a deep breath and lifted Raph into the air. ''What the?!''

She lifted him higher and threw against a wall knocking him out. ''Raph!'' Mikey and Donnie shouted they turned towards Caitlin noticing that her eyes were starting to glow.

Back inside April was trying to escape but no luck. The two Foot Bots from earlier come back in

''The one that is called April O' Neil you are coming with to the place that we call our base.''

''You can't do that. Your'e ordered to free me remember?''

''We do not serve the ones called the foot clan. We work for the ones called one called Shredder has promised us we could take you.''

As they go to grab her they hear someone whistling by the door. ''Hey tin men, lay off the girl,'' they turn around and see a teenage human boy. ''If you don't let her go you'll have to deal with me and my…'' he looks around and lets out and annoyed groan.

''Damn it Casey, hurry up! Your'e ruining the dramatic moment here.'' Casey runs in behind him trying to catch his breath, ''sorry dude sometimes your'e way too fast.'' Chris stares at him confused. ''How am I too fast?I think your'e way too slow, especially to come save your'e girlfriend.''

''We are not together!''

''So you say!'' Chris shouted as the Foot Bots opened fire. Casey tackles Chris as they hide behind some crates. ''Thanks, okay I have a plan. You distract the robots that refer to themselves in the third person, while I free April.''

''Are you kidding me? you want me to get shot at? I rather save April.'' But before Casey could complain some more, Chris was gone. ''Aw man.''

Casey distracted the bots as they fired at him and Chris rushed over April and untied her. ''You okay?'' ''yeah I'm fine but the turtles are in trouble.''

''Aren't they always in trouble?'' Chris asked.

''Chris! come on we have to help them.''

''Okay, here's the plan I'll go save the damsels and bring them back where you will pay me for pizza. And then you can make out with your boyfriend Casey.''

April glared at him and blushed a little when he said that. ''Whatever. Be careful Chris.'' Chris smiled and speaks in an English accent. ''You got it my lady.''

Back to Leo and Karai where it seemed they were in a stalemate and both were tired from the fight.

''You might as well just surrender Karai.'' ''Release April.'' Karai began laughing at him. ''Are you kidding? our fight is just begining Leo.''

Leo stared at her confused ''what are you…?'' Leo turned around and saw the Foot Bots holding Mikey Raph, and Donnie back.

But that wasn't what surprised him. It was Caitlin and how she was holding their weapons in mid-air. He stared at her in amazement before she threw their weapons off the roof. ''No!'' Karai smirked at Leo as she got a crazy idea. ''Caitlin! fight Leo I'll make sure no one gets in the way.''

''Okay.'' She walked over to Leo and stared at him. ''Remember me?'' ''Yes. Now let my brothers and my friends go.'' Caitlin smirked. ''Of course if you defeat me then they will be let go.''

Leo and Caitlin start to fight, but Caitlin doesn't use her powers. Karai watched impressed at how much energy Leo has left despite fighting her. But she knew it wouldn't matter once her sister used her powers on him.

They both backed away from each other. Caitlin breathing slowly and Leo breathing more heavily showing how exhausted he really was.

''You might as well just surrender or you'll end up like your'e brothers.''

''No. I'm not baking down. I think you should surrender instead of working for the Shredder.'' Caitlin glared at him. And charged for him.

They continued fighting. Leo slipped her up when Caitlin tried to incapacitate him but Caitlin tricked him and used her powers and knocked him back. Leo quickly recovered before he fell off the roof.

''Whoa. Wait…what just happened?'' Karai smirked. ''Oh did I forget to mention that Caitlin was born with a power that makes her a dangerous enemy? my bad.'' Leo stared at them shocked. ''Caitlin demonstrate.'' Caitlin nodded as her eyes started to glow again and lifted Leo off the ground.

''Ah!'' Leo tried to struggle but it was no use. Karai let out a small laugh. ''Good job Caitlin.'' Caitlin nodded and she pushed her hands together squeezing Leo. ''Now tell us where Splinter is.''

''N-never.'' Caitlin squeezed him again and Leo screamed. ''Where is he?!'' ''you won't get nothing from me.'' Karai glared at him. ''Caitlin, look into his mind.'' ''I-I can't.'' ''Why not?'' ''I may kill him.''

Karai ignored that part. ''Do it. Get in his mind and get what we need.''

''But Karai…''

''you can do it don't hesitate.'' Caitlin sighed as she used her powers to look into his mind. ''Ahh! no please!'' that's when something tackled her off the roof making her release Leo.

''No!'' Karai shouted. Leo rejoined his brothers and they attacked her until she finally fell to the ground. ''It's over Karai.'' ''For now!'' she threw a smoke bomb and she disappeared.

Leo sighed and looked at his brothers ''are you guys…'' ''were fine Leo'' said Donnie. ''But where's April?'' ''Over here!'' they looked over and see her on the roof with Casey climbing up behind her. ''April! you okay?'' April nodded. ''Thanks to Casey and Chris. ''So that was Chris that jumped in earlier.'' ''Yeah'' said Casey, ''so where is he?''

*...*

Caitlin crashed off the roof and fell into a water fountain. She got out of the water and was really ticked off.

''Sorry about that,'' she looks over and sees a teenage boy with a smirk across his face. ''I don't normally fight girls, but I couldn't exactly let you hurt my friend like that.''

Caitlin stared at him. ''Who are you?''

''My name is Billy the Kid and I assume you work for this Foot Clan?''

''Very funny.'' ''And yes I do.''

''Too bad, I was hoping to avoid fighting a girl,'' Chris lets out an annoyed sigh. ''But, I'm feeling generous today so here is my offer. Leave my friends alone and I won't have to hurt you or your buddies.''

Caitlin glared at him ''I don't think so.'' She took out her Juji-ken and charged at him but he vanished. She turns around and sees him drinking a soda while eating a hot dog. ''Awww, that guy put mustard on my hot dog. I hate it when they do that.''

Caitlin was starting to get really pissed off ''you know, you should really take this seriously.''

''I am, people really shouldn't put mustard on a hot dog if the person says no,'' Chris threw the hot dog to the ground. ''That is the last time I buy anything from any vendors around this city again.''

Caitlin growls and goes to attack him again, again, and again. But he kept dodging her attacks. She screamed in frustration ''how are you doing this?!''

''You didn't say the magic word,'' said Chris. Caitlin growled. ''You are so annoying.''

''Aww and that's why everyone loves me,'' he replied. ''Come on, say please and I'll tell you.'' Caitlin was starting to loose patience and sighed. ''Please.''

''Okay,'' he appeared behind her with a chair, has her sit down, vanishes and appears next to her with some popcorn and a chair. ''It all began long ago where I grew up without my parents who died when I was little. I discovered my powers while fleeing on the streets from some bullies. That's right I can move faster than a speeding bullet, faster than the fastest jet in the world, and faster than a kid hopped up on caffeine. My ability is I am super fast!''

Caitlin started at him shocked, ''wow…sounds kind of like my story.'' ''Really? so you were chased around by bullies and you are super fast?'' he asked coming up close to her face. ''Because if you are I am going to say that is gimmick infringement and I am the only super fast guy around here.''

Caitlin she shoved him away ''it's none of your business.'' ''I don't even know why I'm talking to you.''

''You started it by attacking my friends,'' he replied. ''So either give up or I'm putting you down.'' ''And with my powers there is no much of a chance you touching me.'' ''I wouldn't say that.'' She lifted him up into the air.

She tossed him towards the wall causing it crack. He rubbed his head and turned towards her surprised. ''How did you do that?'' ''Oh I forgot to tell you, I can move things with my mind.''

Chris began to smile. ''Good, this just got a lot of fun.'' He vanished and appeared in front of her punching her in the face knocking her across the ground. He charges at her again, but she uses her powers to send him flying. He lands on his feet and uses his super again to run around her. He continued until he creates a whirlwind causing the air to get sucked out. She falls on her knees and begins to loose air. The fountain catches her eyes and then uses her powers to lift it, She sends it flying towards Chris hitting him and knocking him down. She lift him up and begins slamming him against the walls and the floor until she stops keeping him mid-air.

''Is that all you've got?'' Chris asked. Caitlin growled again as she started to squeeze him. ''Ah!'' ''hmm that's more like it. Hey maybe you can help me out. Tell me where Splinter is.''

''W-who?'' he asked struggling to break free.''You know who I'm talking about! the turtles Sensei where is he?!''

Chris continued struggling while refusing to betray his friends. ''P-probably at t-the Nor-th Pole with San-ta and t-the Eas-ter bunny?''

''Don't give me that crap!'' ''F-fine, I'll give you t-this,'' he begins shaking his body super fast causing Caitlin to lose control over him. He breaks free and grabs her. He takes off with her super fast until they crashed into the pizza parlor where he works.

Caitlin is the first to recover from the crash and is aching from pain. That's when Chris's boss came out. ''Chris? what is this? what is going on out here? you better not be slacking off again I…'' Caitlin got annoyed and hit him with a chair knocking him out. ''Shut up. And you let me go!''

She noticed the boy is knocked out so she pushed him off her. She then noticed something on her chest. She grabbed it and sees it's a contact lens. ''What…'' Chris began waking up and that's when she noticed one of his eyes being a different color like hers. She gasped. ''It's not possible…''

Chris begins to wake up and faces the girl who he barely noticed her eyes. ''Hey, that's cool you have the same color eyes as mine…that's so weird.'' He passed out fell to the floor again. Caitlin got up slowly. She shocked by all of this and wasn't sure what to do until she got scared and ran off.

*...*

The turtles, April and Casey arrive minutes later and find their unconcious friend and then heard police sirens. They took off with him while the owner off the store wakes up looking at his destroyed restaurant. ''Mama Mia!''

Caitlin watched from a nearby building watching the turtles take off with Chris. Karai arrives ''hey sis your'e okay!'' Karai said giving her a hug. ''Yeah I'm fine I'm just a little sore.'' Karai looked over and saw the destruction from the pizza pallor. ''Whoa what happened?'' ''I'll tell you later since we have to go.'' Karai noticed the police coming ''yeah let's go.'' And they disappear into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, sorry I've been busy with school and my midterms. ugh. But now that it's over who's ready for the next chapter? I don't own the Turtles or any of the other characters, they belong to their rightful owners, I only own my OC Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris. Hope u guys like and enjoy!_

Five: And the hidden truth

Back at the lair, Chris was resting on the couch still unconscious from the fight. April and Casey were taking care of him while the turtles talked to Master Splinter in the dojo.''It was crazy Master Splinter'' said Mikey, ''she lifted Raph into mid-air!'' Donnie nodded. ''I agree plus it felt like you were floating on air, when she wasn't squeezing the life out of you.''

Raph was in the corner and remembered the attack even though it was only for an instant and he wasn't happy too happy about it. The boys kept explaining and when the were done Master Splinter nodded.''Is there anything else that happened?'' ''there is Sensei'' said Leo. ''When she put more pressure on me with her powers, she tried going into my mind.''

Splinter was shocked. ''Then all of you are very fortunate that Chris came by to save you.'' ''Perhaps when he wakes up and is feeling better we'll see if he has any more information on this girl.''

Leo nodded in agreement. ''But Sensei what do you think we should do against an enemy who can control things with her mind?''

''An enemy like that is dangerous. However, knowing the limit of their opponent's power might help you win. April walked in seconds later. ''Guys, Chris is awake.''

They go over to see him as he eats some of the pizza he brought for the turtles. ''Oh hey guys, how are you feeling?'' Raph glared at him.

''Are you kidding me!? your'e the one that was unconcious!''

''Was I? Oh well,'' he shrugs his shoulders and taking another bite. ''At least I got to have some fun. By the way who was that girl who gave you guys a lot of trouble?''

''…she was a Foot ninja.'' Leo sighed, ''and Karai's sister.''

''Is she the same one you have a crush on or this Karai girl?'' he asked Leo. Leo glared at him. ''It's the other girl apparently their sisters.''

Chris gives him a thumbs up. ''Nice two girls to date that is cool.'' April slapped him on the back of the head. ''Ouch what was that for?'' He asked rubbing the back of his head. ''For being stupid'' April said rolling her eyes.

''Says the girl who got kidnapped, again,'' he muttered. April glared at him. ''Anyways, Chris what happened with Caitlin?''

Chris puts the soda down and begins explaining. ''She was tough. I never fought anyone like her, especially with her using her powers on me. I actually had to use one of the tricks I learned a year ago to get out of her hold on me. It took a lot of energy for me to do that, but it was worth it to take her down…you do have her right?''

Leo sighed. ''She wasn't there when we came to get you…she got away.'' Chris sighed. ''That sucks, oh well maybe next time.''

April sat next to him. ''Chris, is there anything else about her that you can tell us that could help us?''

Chris began thinking more about his fight to see if there was anything that can help his friends. ''Well, I don't think this is relevant or it even happened, but before I blacked out I could have sworn I saw the color of her eyes.'' Raph scoffed ''who cares about her eyes and how does that help us?''

''Because one of her eye color was exactly like mine,'' he points to his eye where the contact fell off. Everyone was shocked.

''Dude…'' ''what?'' ''how come you never told us?'' Leo asked. Chris shrugs his shoulder. ''I don't think it was nothing since I was still a little dazed from the hit earlier. Maybe I imagined it I don't know.''

Leo put a hand on Chris's shoulder. ''It's ok Chris, get some rest we'll talk about it later.'' ''Fine,'' he turns towards April. ''By the way, you owe me 30 bucks.'' April sighed. ''Okay I'll pay you later.''

''Good,'' he finishes the last pizza slice. ''Well, I'm off to get some rest, later.'' Leo watched him leave and turned to the others ''you should all get some rest it's been a long night.''

*…*

Meanwhile at Shredder's lair...

''So let me get this straight. You two had the turtles beaten, you had them in the palm of your hands, and you failed because of a boy?'' He turns towards the girl showing his disappointment and anger in his eyes. ''A boy! how could you two fail? Especially you Caitlin.''

Karai stepped in front of her sister. ''It wasn't her fault Father.''

''Yes. This wasn't a normal boy…he had powers like me.''

''That is no excuse!'' he slammed his fist on his throne, ''You had a chance to finish this boy off with your powers, but you held back. You could have destroyed him, but you were too soft and failed.''

''I wasn't soft. I just…it won't happen again.''

''For your sake you better make sure of it,'' he turns towards Karai. ''The both of you.'' ''Understood Father'' they said in unison.

They bowed and left Shredder's throne room. ''So are you ever gonna tell me what happened with that boy?'' Karai asked. ''It's..it's hard to explain.'' Karai walked over to window and Caitlin stood next to her.

''So are you gonna tell me?'' Caitlin sighed. ''It was weird I had him where I wanted him, but then he used his super speed and it made me loose control. He picked me up and ran with me until he threw me into a wall behind a pizza den. And before he went unconcious….I could've sworn he had the same color eyes as me.''

Karai was surprised but didn't think much of it. ''You were probably just seeing things. Crashing through walls can do that to people.'' ''No I'm sure what I saw…'' she sighed, ''now I'm confused…what does it mean?''

''I'm not sure. But try to ignore it or get past it. You know what will happen if you fail Shredder again and I don't want to see you get punished again.''

Caitlin remembered back when she was twelve and she fought back against Shredder. He had punished her by burning her hand and she still had the scars to prove it.

''Alright I promise I'll be careful.''

''Okay sis I'm gonna head to bed, you coming?''

''I think I'm gonna go for a walk just to clear my head.

''Okay.'' Karai gave her a pat on her shoulder and walked down the hallway while Caitlin climbed out the window and raced across the rooftops.

She headed to her usual spot when she needed to think, an old abandoned building around Central Park. Caitlin sat down and began to meditate, thinking about what happened.

_Why were those guy's eyes like mine? maybe it's…no it couldn't be possible. I was young and I barely remember my family so that couldn't be it. Karai's right maybe it was just my imagination._

_But maybe… _Caitlin tried to shake the thought away, but still couldn't help thinking about it. _I don't remember much about my past…and the possibility of a stranger having the same eyes as me is very slim. But wait…he got some blood on my clothes maybe I could run some tests…even though would think Shredder thinks it's a waste of time._

Suddenly, she heard a noise from nearby. ''Ok Karai, if your'e trying to scare me it's not working.'' But when Caitlin turned around she saw it wasn't Karai but Leo. _Oh crap._

A few minutes earlier Leo left while his brothers slept and went for a walk. He had been thinking about her and how he could tell that she didn't want to hurt him like Karai wanted. Then he recalled April telling him about her talk with her and how she wasn't bad like Karai. And now here she was staring at him.

Caitlin glared at him. ''You!'' she took her Juji-ken and charged for him, but didn't see a loose pipe. She tripped and before she knew it she felt herself falling.

But before she meet the ground so far below, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. Leo. She gave him a confusing look as he set her back down on her feet. ''Why?''

''what?''

''Why would you save me?''

''because I didn't want you to fall.''

''But…I tried to kill you.''

''Then I guess we have a temporary truce.'' Caitlin stepped away from him. She wasn't to sure about this, here she was facing one of her enemies and instead of attacking him like she should, she was frozen to the spot.

''Look, I don't wanna hurt you.''

''How do I know that for sure?'' Leo took out his katanas and put them away from his reach.

Caitlin stared at him as he went to sit down. _''He doesn't look like he's gonna hurt me….'' _Caitlin sighed and went to sit next to him. Everything was quiet for a minute before Leo decided to break the silence.

''I'm Leonardo.''

''I know.'' ''…I'm Caitlin.''

''I like that name, it's nice.''

''Um, thanks.''

They were both silent again but there was now an awkward tension that hung in the air. And Caitlin didn't like it.

''So uh, thanks for saving me back there. And…I'm sorry for kidnapping your friend.''

Leo thought for a minute, ''alright I forgive you but I have to ask one thing.''

''What is it?''

''Why did you go along with Karai's plan of kidnapping April?''

Caitlin sighed. ''Karai thought it would be the best way to get you guys to fight on our turf. I thought she would let her go after the fight was over…but it didn't go as planned.''

''And what about those Kraang bots that tried to kidnap April?''

''I didn't know about that.'' Caitlin was a little angry at this, and made a mental note to destroy those bots later.

''So…how did you end up working for Shredder?''

Caitlin stared at him before turning away, ''it's a long story.''

''I've got time.'' Caitlin stared at him again and saw no harm in telling him, ''alright I'll tell you.'' ''I was three years old when my parents died and I was alone on the streets with nowhere to was until Shredder found me. He took me in and cared for me, and raised me along with Karai. He started training us in ninjistu and one day while we were training, I found out I had powers. I could move things with my mind, create illusions, and see into other people's minds. Which is what I almost did to you sorry about that by the way.''

Leo gave her a small smile. ''It's ok. And I'm sorry about your parents. Can I ask something else?''

''I guess.''

''Did you want to use your powers against us? I remember you saying that you didn't want to use your powers to go into my mind.''

''Of course I didn't say that. I have complete control over my powers I knew what I was doing.''

He stared at her. ''Really? then how come I can tell your lying?'' Caitlin sighed. ''Alright, alright I really didn't want to hurt you and I don't have any control over any of my powers.''

''Well if you didn't have any control and didn't want to hurt me, then why did you do it?''

''Because. I can't go against Shredder's orders. ''The last time I did…well, let's just say I have the scars to prove it. That's why I went against you, but I did and still feel bad about doing it.''

Leo looked at her and could tell she meant it and wasn't faking it. ''Hey it's ok, I understand.''

''How do you understand? you have no idea what I've been through.''

''Ok, ok your right I don't.'' Leo sighed and everything got quiet again. He sighed. ''I'm sorry for getting you upset. And I'm glad you didn't kill me.'' Although inside he was hoping she really wouldn't do that again.

''Alright, I accept your apology and I'm glad I didn't kill you either.''

Leo chuckled a little. ''You sound a little like Captain Ryan.''

''You watch Space Heroes?''

''Are you kidding? who doesn't.''

They talked a little more about anything they could think of. From Space Heroes, to what they liked to do besides training and ninjistu, and anything else they could think of. But it was starting to get late, and both decided it was time to depart.

''Hey Leo?''

''Yeah?

''About that boy I fought…how is he?''

''Oh Chris, he was a little beat up, but he's okay. He said that he had fun fighting you.'' Caitlin was a little shocked at that but then realized that the fight with Chris was fun even though he was annoying her the whole time. ''Then maybe I'll fight him again.''

They gave each other a nod, and Leo smiled at her, before both ninjas went their own ways.


	6. Chapter 6

_hey guys sorry for the delay school again ugh :( anyways, who's ready for the next chapter? I don't own the turtles or the other characters, they belong to their rightful owners, I only own Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris hope u guys like enjoy :)_

Six: Never the same

As soon as Caitlin left the rooftop and Leo behind, she raced over to Stockman's lab. She gave him the blood on her shirt and told him to test it against her own.

''Now why would I do that for you? bzzt.''

''Because if you don't I'll tell Shredder you were working against him.''

''And what if bzzt, I tell Shredder first?''

''You tell him and I'll make sure to find the biggest fly swatter I can and squish you.''

Stockman stared at her. ''Alright girl bzzt, I'll see what I can do.''

She nodded and headed back home. She snuck back through the same window she went through and was about to go to her room when Karai appeared in front of her. ''Where have you been?''

Caitlin stared at her sister. ''I just went to clear my head.''

''And you feel better now?''

''Yeah I do.'' Caitlin didn't like lying to Karai, but she didn't think it would be a good idea to her that she had been talking to Leo.

Karai smiled at her. ''I'm glad.''

''I thought you'd be asleep by now.''

''I was until Shredder contacted me. He's sending me on a trip and won't be back for a few weeks.''

''Your'e leaving me?''

Karai put her hand on Caitlin's shoulder. ''Just for a few weeks. But when I come back we'll work together to take down the turtles and the boy. I promise.''

Caitlin gave her a fake smile. ''Okay.'' ''Don't worry i'll be back before you know it.''

They smiled at each other and Karai gave her a hug. ''Be careful Karai.'' '''I will don't worry Caitlin everything's gonna be fine.'' They both said goodnight and Caitlin went to her room and sunk to the floor. Something told her things weren't gonna get any better.

The next day at the lair, the turtles and April were having a sparring session. After all getting some well deserved rest, everyone was feeling better and it was time to train again.

April and Donnie were sparring, and so were Raph and Mikey while Leo and Master Splinter watched from the sidelines.

April was dodging Donnie's attacks while trying to land a blow but kept missing. ''Sorry April.''

He tried to hold back a little, and April came him again, but she missed and tripped. ''Sorry, sorry!'' ''Yame! April, Donatello that is enough.''

All five of them sat down and Splinter looked at April. ''You have improved much April. But you still need to work on not going for direct attacks and you should be more aware of your surroundings.'' April nodded, and Master Splinter looked at Donnie. ''And Donatello, if April wishes to improve you must help her out and not hold back. Otherwise, she won't be able to see if her training is helping her. ''Hai Sensei.''

''Good. Now my sons all of you will fight each other. Leonardo and Raphael and Donatello and Mikey. April you watch closely.''

April nodded as the turtles stood up and took their places. Leo took out his katanas, Raph his sais, and he charged for Leo. Leo blocked all his attacks, but Raph kept charging towards him. Leo and Raph kept fighting until Leo took both of Raph's weapons, but then Raph countered his attack and disarmed him to.

Meanwhile, with Mikey and Donnie they were fighting and blocking each others attacks until Mikey swiped Donnie's Bo staff out of his hand. Donnie charged for him, but Mikey held the staff out, tripping him. ''Aw man.''

Back to Leo and Raph who had gone back to hand to hand combat where they were both evenly matched, but then Raph got the advantage and flipped Leo over his shoulder.

''Yame. Well done Raphael and Michelangelo.'' Raph and Mikey helped Donnie and Leo up and the four of them went back to sit down. April was amazed. ''Wow that was pretty cool guys I'm impressed.''

Mikey smiled at her. ''Thanks April.'' ''Yes well done all of you. However you must continue your training so you can be ready for whatever Shredder has in store for you.''

''But we've already been through everything Shredder has sent after us'' said Raph, ''Yeah but don't forget that fight with Tiger Claw and Karai's sister'' Leo reminded him. Splinter nodded. ''I agree with Leonardo. To beat Shredder's new allies you must work together to destroy them.''

They nodded in agreement. ''Very good I will prepare some new training methods for you. But for now, you can relax for the rest of the day.''

Master Splinter went back to his room to meditate and the others went to go relax, but Leo grabbed April's arm. ''April can I talk to you for a minute?''

''Sure Leo what's up?''

''There's something I have to tell you.''

''Oh?''

''Ok so don't freak out…but I was talking to the girl who attacked us last night.''

April stared at him for a minute before grabbing a phone book that was on a table and hit him over the head. ''Are you crazy?!''

''Ow! why did you hit me with a phone book?!''

''because she's in the foot clan! what were you doing talking to the girl who tried to kill you?''

''I didn't intend on talking to her.'' He sighed. ''Let me explain. I went out for a walk after you guys fell asleep to clear my head. I didn't know I was gonna run into her it was an accident. But when I did, she tried to attack me and almost fell off the roof, but I caught her. She asked me why I saved her and I told her, and we had a temporary truce. That's when we started talking and I swear that's what happened.''

April took a deep breath and calmed down a little. ''Ok so what else did you guys talk about?''

''we told each other our names, and she said she was sorry and she really didn't want to hurt you, she told me her story and about her powers, and we even talked about Space Heroes for a while.''

April was surprised at that. But something told her that this girl was trying to use him. Just like her sister.

''Leo, just promise me you'll be careful. She's still part of the Foot clan and last time you tried trusting one of them…it didn't work out.''

''I understand April, and don't worry it'll be ok.''

*…*

Meanwhile, Caitlin was sitting on a rooftop. Instead of wearing her armor, she was wearing some street clothes Karai had picked out for her before she left on her mission. She was wearing long-sleeved black shirt, jeans, sneakers, and jacket. She had been on the roof for about two hours keeping an eye out for Chris, and just as she was about to give up, she saw Chris and Casey walking out of school so she decided to follow them.

''I still can't believe the principle gave me detention just because I talked back to the teacher,'' said Chris as he kicks a can nearby.

''Not my fault the teacher was being a lazy fat ass for not stopping those bullies picking on that kid.''

''yeah man, I can't believe I got detention either.''

''You got detention for playing hockey in the hallway and hitting the principle in the mouth,'' Chris reminded him. ''Although that was really funny.''

Casey chuckled. ''Yeah the look on his face. Priceless.'' The two continued talking while Caitlin looks on keeping her eye on Chris and remembering what happened last night.

''I will not fail…not this time.''

Casey and Chris go their separate ways and Chris heads to the park where he finds a nice bench to sleep on.

Caitlin wonders why he's sleeping there, but kept watching him.

Chris was still sleeping and she decided to get close to him. She carefully made her way towards him while making sure no one was around.

She was inches from him as she goes behind the bench and takes out a kunai knife.

She raised the knife and was about to stab him…but then she started thinking about last night. ''I-I can't do it.'' He saw that he was starting to wake up and disappeared. But not before she saw the colors of his eyes.

They looked familiar, but Caitlin ignored it and hid just as Chris woke up. Chris rubbed his eyes and looked at the time on his watch. ''Half an hour nap, not bad.'' He gets up and begins stretching. ''I better get going to my job, before the fat lard of a boss I have actually decides to fire me.

Caitlin watched him leave, and decided to follow him. Chris arrives a block away from the pizza parlor where April is waiting for him. ''Hey there, Red. What are you doing?''

''Just figured I walk with you to work. I have to get some pizza for the guys anyway.''

''You still owe money, remember?'' he said.

''Yeah,'' she reached into her pocket and handed Chris the money. ''Here.''

Chris takes it and they head towards the shop. ''So Red, mind if I ask you why those robots were after you? You guys never really did tell me why they are after you.''

April sighed. ''Trust me, Chris it's a long story.'' ''I got all the time in the world,'' as they turn the corner they come across the pizza pallor, still damaged from last night. ''Whoa, what happened here?''

''Um…'' April knew that this was where they found him unconcious but she didn't want to tell him.

As they approached the shop, Chris hears his boss yelling out his name.

''Chris!''

Chris lets out an annoyed groan. ''Yeah?''

''What in the world did you do to my store?''

''What do you mean I didn't do anything,'' Chris replied and muttered quietly. ''Yet.''

''Don't give me sass boy.''

''I wasn't, I didn't do anything,'' said Chris _ If I did do this there wouldn't be anything left but one brick._

April stepped in, ''how do you know Chris did it?''

''well, I don't have proof of seeing the kid do it, but he was responsible for keeping an eye on the store while I went to get some things from the store. So it is still his fault!''

''Okay first of all, what kind of idiot leaves a fourteen year old alone to run his store while the owner takes off?'' Chris asked. ''Secondly, I was out making a delivery because you told me to and by the the time I got back the place was already like this. So really the one who you should be blaming is yourself.''

''That's it. I've had enough of you. Your'e fired Chris.''

Chris stares at the owner with a dull expression, but then shrugs his shoulders. ''Eh, I never like working here anyways. Oh and by the way.'' Chris used his powers to tie up the owner and gagged him. ''You were a crappy boss anyways.''

Chris left and April followed him. ''Chris are you ok with being fired and all?''

''Yeah, the only reason I worked there was so I could get some money,'' Chris walks towards his moped and unlocks the chain. ''Thanks to my powers I was able to get a lot of tips, a lot from you mostly.''

''what are you gonna do now?''

Chris shrugs his shoulders. ''Maybe use my powers to do some good and help you guys take down the Foot…or just mess with some people and figure the rest out as I go.''

He then hands the bike towards his friend. ''By the way, mind if I keep this with you? I don't need it and I don't want to see a perfectly good vehicle be wasted on that fat lard.

''Sure no problem.''

April took off on his bike and left. Chris takes off walking since he was in no hurry to get anywhere. ''Well I may not have a job, but it doesn't mean this day can't get any worse.''

Caitlin was standing outside the alley and stuck her foot out and Chris tripped and fell to the ground. Chris slowly gets up rubbing his face. ''Okay, who's the wise guy?''

''Um sorry about that.'' Caitlin gave him a small smile and helped him up.

''Thanks who are you?''

Since Caitlin was undercover, she learned how to hide herself, she had put on a long denim jacket in the alley and put the hood up, and cleared her voice so he wouldn't recognize her voice.

''Name's Ariana.''

Chris extends his hand towards her. ''Nice to meet you Ariana, I'm Chris.''

''Ariana'' smiled at him.''Nice to meet you to.''

Chris stares at the girl almost as if he saw her before. ''You look familiar. Have we met before?''

''I don't think so.''

''You sure?'' Chris stares at the girl some more. ''You do seem familiar?'' Caitlin had her knife behind her belt and went to grab it, but Chris laughed. ''I remember now, you look like that girl I accidentally dropped a pizza on her head once,'' Chris begins to laugh harder.

''Oh man, she was so pissed at me…you are not her, right?

Caitlin relaxed and put her knife away. ''No I've never had pizza dropped on my head.

''Good, so you new around here?'' he asked.

''Yeah, I just moved here a few weeks ago.''

''That's cool, maybe we can hang out sometime so I can show you around,'' he suggested.

''Okay sure, but I would have to ask my dad, he's kind of strict.''

Chris begins snickering. ''I had a strict foster father, but let's just say after learning a neat trick I didn't have to deal with him or my foster mother.

Caitlin froze. _Could we really be related? it couldn't be…_

Chris noticed the girl looked surprised. ''What?''

Caitlin decided to ignore the thought so she wouldn't blow her cover. ''Um…nothing.''

''Okay,'' Chris's phone begins to ring. He takes it out and sees who it is. ''I have to go. Maybe we'll see each other again next time?''

''Okay, see you soon'' she said giving her a small smile.

Chris saluted her and walked off, but didn't use his powers. And as soon as he was gone, Caitlin's phone rang. She pulled it out of her belt and answered.

''Hello?''

''Bzzt hello Caitlin.''

Caitlin sighed. ''This better be good Stockman.''

''It is. I'm calling to let you know that the test is almost done and you can see the results when there done bzzt.''

''Excellent, when will they be done?''

''Soon, bzzt. I just have to finish a few things since Shredder needs me to do some mutagen testing.''

''Alright fine. But let me remind you that if you tell Shredder about this I'll tear your'e wings off understand me?''

''I understand.''

''Good. I'll be there in an hour.'' She hanged up the phone and took off.

*…*

Back to the turtles, they were all having a busy day at the lair except for Mikey who was playing video games. Raph and Casey were out having a race, while Leo was helping Donnie and April in the lab testing out the mutagen.

''You sure this will work?'' April asked. For the past hour, they had been trying everything to find a retro-mutagen for April's dad while Leo was trying to hold a mutated plant, which was hard because it kept hissing at him and trying to bite him.

Donnie decided to try using some of April's blood since they already tried everything else. ''Relax April it'll be fine and I'm sure I recreated it this time.''

''Uh, I'm not sure Donnie we've already tried nine times.''

''Ok, two of those times don't count and I'm sure it'll work this time.''

He finished the serum and walked over to the plant. ''Guys you may wanna take some cover.'' April and Leo got a table and hid behind it, and Donnie injected the serum into the plant and hid with them.

They watched the plant. It didn't do anything at first, but then it cried out in pain and it looked like it was turning back to normal.

''See I told-'' next thing they knew the plant exploded.

Donnie frowned. ''It didn't work.'' Leo shook his head '' I guess it's back to the drawing board.'' They stood up and April but hand on Donnie's shoulder ''it's ok Donnie you almost got it, and I'm sure you'll figure it out.''

Donnie sighed. ''I hope so.''

*…*

About an hour later, Caitlin had arrived at Stockman's lab.

''Is it done?''

''Almost just a few more minutes bzzt.''

Caitlin nodded and while she was waiting, she thought about her meeting with Chris.

_It was so strange. _Caitlin thought. _''I wanted to kill him…but I couldn't. Something about being near him felt familiar. Like I knew him._

Stockman's phone rang and snapped her out of her thoughts and Stockman went to answer it.''It's the Shredder bzzt. I have to take this once the test is over you can check it on the computer. He flew away and went to talk to Shredder.

As soon as he left the test results were finished. Caitlin walked over to the computer and looked at the results.

''Oh my God….'' so many things were racing through her mind that she wasn't sure what to think. She raced out of the lab and back to Shredder's lair. It was time to get some answers.

*…*

By the time Caitlin got back to Shredder's lair, it was almost the midnight. Clouds were gathering in the sky and it seemed like a storm was coming any minute. But that wouldn't be the only storm happening.

Caitlin to the door to Shredder's throne room and took a look inside. She didn't see anybody, not even Karai, so she walked in, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

Caitlin approached him as he turned around in his throne and sees her.

''What are you doing here girl? this better be good.''

''I want you to tell me about my past, my real past.''

''You have a lot of guts asking me that. But alright. You already know the story it's the same as I told you before. I was walking through the streets one night when I found you alone in an alley. You were barely three so I took you back to my home and raised as my own along with Karai.''

As Shredder kept talking, Caitlin tried to read his mind, but she couldn't get through.

_What? how is it not working? _she wondered. She stopped using her powers just as Shredder looked at her. ''By the way, why are you suddenly interested in your past.''

''Um, well I just curious, I'm sorry.''

He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. ''Understood, now that is done I have a mission for you. You must go out on a mutagen run with Fishface and Rahzar and make sure they get all of it. If you come back without the mutagen, there will be consequences.''

Caitlin rubbed her scar from her last punishment. ''I agree to the mission father.'' Shredder nodded. ''Good now go.'' She bowed and left. _Something's still not right. He's lying to me and next time I'm gonna find out the truth. _

*...*

Later, on the rooftops, Leo had left the lair again to get some air. He kept running across the rooftops and headed to his usual spot and started thinking about Caitlin.

_''Did you want to use your'e powers against us? I remember you saying that you didn't want to use your powers to go into my mind.'' _

_''Alright, alright I really didn't want to hurt you and I don't have any control over any of my powers.'' _

_''Well if you didn't have any control and didn't want to hurt me, then why did you do it?''_

_''Because. I can't go against Shredder's orders. ''The last time I did…well, let's just say I have the scars to prove it. That's why I went against you, but I did and still feel bad about doing it.'' _

Leo shook his head. ''I know she's not like Karai or the rest of the Foot clan..there's something different about her. I know it.''

''Sounds like someone has a crush, Leo jumps in surprise when he saw Chris standing nearby eating an apple. ''Wow, I didn't think I could scare a ninja turtle, how about that?''

''I wasn't scared and what the heck are you doing here?''

''Just hanging around,'' Chris sits down next to Leo and takes a bite out of his apple. ''So, who's the girl?''

''what girl? I don't know who your'e talking about?''

Chris pats his friend on the back gently. ''Leo, you don't need to lie to your good friend Chris. We both know you are obviously in love with the girl who was kicking your ass. You can tell me. I won't judge.''

''I still don't know what your talking about.''

''Whatever you say turtle boy,'' said Chris as he finishes eating the apple. ''So, are you guys out on patrol or is it just you going out for a walk?''

''It's just me, I felt like I needed to get some air.''

''Same here, especially since I got fired,'' said Chris.

''What? how did you get fired?''

''My former boss thought I trashed the store last night. So he blamed me for it and fired me,'' he answered. ''The good news for me is I don't have to work anymore. The bad news for you guys is no more fast pizza delivery.''

''Oh man…sorry about that.''

''It's cool,'' Chris throws his apple away and they hear it hitting metallic. ''I wonder what I hit.''

They go down to check it out and see it's a Foot bot.

''Isn't this one of those robots you guys fight?''

Leo took out his swords. ''Yep.''

''what's it doing out here alone?''

Leo noticed a building nearby with a truck and figures the foot are up to something.

''Whatever it is, it's not good. Let's check it out.''

Inside, Caitlin is watching as the foot bots are ordered by Xever and Rahzar to move the crates of mutagen around.

_Ugh this is so boring…_Caitlin thought. And as she kept an eye on them, her mind went back to the test results. _Maybe there was a mistake…there's no way it could be possible…_

''Caitlin!'' Caitlin snapped out of her thoughts and saw Fishfasce and Rahzar staring at her.

''The last of the shipment has been loaded.'' ''Good. Now take the truck back.'' Rahzar growled at her. ''I don't see why we have listen to a little girl.'' ''Oh shut up and get that truck to Shredder before you mess it up.''

As they get in the truck, Caitlin hears something coming nearby. She throws a knife near where the sound is coming from and it cuts through the chain causing the crate to hold it to fall.

Leo comes out from behind some crates before the big one crashes on him. ''Get him!'' Fishface shouted, but Caitlin held them back. ''Never mind him get in the truck. ''Foot bots! attack Leonardo!''

They begin attacking as Leo fights them off. Caitlin watches by while they fight biding her time to get involved. Once Leo takes down half of them down she uses her powers and attacks him.

He recovered and she tries using her powers again but Leo threw a shruniken causing her to loose focus. Caitlin glared at him and took out her knife to defend herself.

Leo moved in and attacked her. ''What are you doing?!''

''what does it look like? I'm doing my job.'' She kicked him in the jaw.

''You don't have to do this Caitlin. Just tell me what's in the truck.''

''Ha! I don't think so. You shouldn't have come to fight alone.''

They continued fighting until Leo gains the advantage, but Caitlin used her powers again to throw Leo towards some crates and then lifts him up before using her powers to grab some chains then tied him up.

''Let me go!''

''No. I'm sorry Leo…I'm sorry it came to this.''

Just as she is about to use her powers to take Leo out she is hit by something that knocks her into some more crates. She looked at where she got hit and sees Chris.

''Hey ninja girl, back away from my turtle friend.''

Caitlin looked at him shocked. ''No way…''

Chris helped Leo up and hands him his weapons. ''You may want to get your brothers.I stopped the truck and tied up the Foot guys, but there is a truck full of glowing goo that I think you guys may want to check out.''

Leo nodded but hesitated to leave. But he knew he had to so they could get ready of the mutagen. So he left leaving Caitlin to fight Chris.

Chris turns towards Caitlin who makes her way up. ''So, here we are again. Round two, this time though I won't let you get away.''

Caitlin was suddenly really scared, but she tried not to let it show as she took out her Juij-ken.

''We'll see about that.''

Chris uses his speed to kick Caitlin in the gut knocking her across the floor, but she recovered and jumps out of the way when Chris went for another attack.

She used her powers to lift him up in the air, but he broke out of it using his speed.

''That is not going to work on me twice.''

She growled in frustration and started using her powers to lift crates and tossed them at him.

Chris dodges them and sticks his tongue out. ''You missed!'' He fails to see one being thrown straight towards him and it knocks him through the wall outside. ''Nice one.''

Caitlin smirked. ''Thanks.''

Chris grabs some rubble and throws it at her super fast. She dodges and see they made some holes in the crate . She's uses them to throw them at Chris, who dodges them. He runs back into the warehouse and begins running around Caitlin creating a whirlwind. She begins to be lifted into the air as Chris continues running.

She begins to concentrate and uses her powers to break one of the beams in the building in the building and tossed it in Chris's path tripping him and breaking the whirlwind, but she crashed right through the crates.

Caitlin groaned in pain. ''Ow…''

Chris gets up and see his reflection in the mirror seeing his contact is out. ''Damn, looks like I'm going to need a new one for my eye.''

Caitlin got up and faced him. ''Oh my God…''

''What?'' he then faces her and is shocked. ''What the?'' Both stare at each other seeing their eyes. Caitlin knew now that his eyes were like hers and he sees her eyes are like his.

Caitlin was speechless she didn't know what to think.

''Chris!'' Chris heard the turtles calling out for him, but when he turns around to Caitlin he sees she's gone. A minute later, Raph and Leo came to check on him. ''Chris? you ok?''

''I think so,'' Chris continues staring where Caitlin was at looking confused. Raph looked at him with concern. ''You sure?''

Chris nods. ''Did you guys get the cargo?''

''yeah we got it.''

''Good, then let's go then.''

As the begin to leave, Leo looks around thinking about Caitlin before following the others.

Caitlin was nearby watching and began to think about what just happened. Now confirming that the test results were true and she beginning to have her doubts.

She suddenly saw flashes before her eyes of a woman that looked a lot like her, a home on fire, and a large figure attacking the woman as she screamed out in horror.

She shook the thoughts away and decided it was time to figure out what she was going to do with information she has.


	7. Chapter 7

_Aw man I am really behind here. Anyways, hi guys sorryI'm late, school is getting a little crazy, but who's ready for the next chapter? I don't own the turtles or any of the other original characters i only own Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris. Hope u guys like and enjoy!  
>p.s. see if u can find the TMNT 2014 reference <em>

Seven: All hell breaks loose

When Caitlin got back to Shredder's lair, she still couldn't believe it was true. _All this time…Chris is my brother….Shredder has been lying to me… _Caitlin decided to go see Chris again as Ariana, to see if she could find out more about his past. While she told Stockman to run another test she took.

She was about to leave and check on Stockman, when a Foot Bot walked up to her. ''Ms. Caitlin, the Shredder would like to have a word with you.''

Caitlin sighed, ''Alright I'm coming.'' She followed the Foot Bot down the hallway, and she saw Rahzar and Fishface leaving the throne room.

Caitlin walked in and bowed to Shredder. ''Caitlin, another shipment of mutagen is gone and Rahzar told me that you ordered them to keep an eye on it while you fought one of the turtles who you didn't defeat and retreated from.''

''Let me explain father. The shipment being my lost is not my fault and…''

Shredder slammed his fist. ''No excuses! I am disappointed with you Caitlin. I have put up with your failures for too long now and I am very disappointed that you failed to defeat the turtles after I told you to use your powers.''

''Just give me a-''

''you've run out of chances.'' He snapped his fingers and the Foot Bot reappeared.''Take her to the hasai''

'No! no please!''

''take her away!''

''No!''

*…*

One week later...

''Get e'm!'' the turtles were back on their patrol. They saw that the Purple Dragons were stealing from a convenient store and were trying to stop them. So they went to stop them and were fighting them off.

Leo was fighting off the leader, Raph was fighting off about five Purple Dragons at once, and Donnie and Mikey were fighting off the rest.

They kept fighting until they came across an alley and then the Purple Dragons retreated disappearing in the alley.

The turtles left before the cops arrived, returned the stolen money to the convenient store without being seen, then headed to the nearest rooftop to celebrate.

''man that was awesome!'' said Raph. ''Yeah! dudes did you see me throw that one guy into the wall?'' asked Mikey. ''Very cool.'' said Donnie. ''I have to admit guys, that was fun. Though I feel like it's been a long time since we beat the Purple Dragons'' said Leo.

''Yeah I agree.'' Raph nodded. ''Me to. But I've really missed kicking their butts.'' Mikey nodded. ''Yeah and it's about time we got an easy night with out dealing with footbots, other mutants, or a psychic ninja.''

Leo suddenly started thinking about Caitlin. They haven't seen her in over a week and he was getting a little worried. _Caitlin where are you?_

''Leo? did you hear me?''

Leo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Mikey. ''Huh?''

''I said can we get some pizza?''

''Yeah, let's go get some pizza.''

They took off, but the whole time Leo couldn't stop thinking of Caitlin. _I hope your'e okay wherever you are…._

*…*

The next morning with Chris_, _It was a Saturday and Chris took off to meet April. He decided to stop by a bakery shop to buy some snacks. He went into the store and saw there was a line. ''If only people were as fast as me.''

Back outside, Caitlin was back on the streets in street clothes. She walked past the bakery and saw Chris waiting inside.

Caitlin almost walked in, but then she remembered her encounter with him, being punished by Shredder, which was starting to make her remember more fragments about her old life.

She sighed. She was so upset and confused about what to do. She thought back to her punishment, and what Shredder had told her_ Do not fail me again Caitlin, for your next punishment will be far worse. _Caitlin shook her thoughts away and was going to leave when she bumped into Chris.

''Aww my donuts,'' he then noticed the girl. ''Hey, your that girl I met before. Ariana, right?''

''yeah…that's me.''

''It's been a while,'' he helps her up. ''How are you?''

''I'm…I'm fine.''

Chris noticed though that she didn't look good. He helps her over to one of the seats outside the shop and sets her down. ''You sure? you look a little, troubled.''

''Yeah I'm fine. Well…not really…''

Chris sits down in front of her. ''Want to talk about it?''

''I-I don't know….you probably have other places to be.''

''I do, but I can get there in no time.''

Caitlin rubbed her arm where her scar was. ''Okay I-I guess.''

''Ok. See my dad is kind of mean to me. He's been pushing me hard ever since I can remember. He gives me these punishments if I don't do something right. Which is why you haven't seen me in a while. This is the first time Iv'e been out in a week.''

Chris is both surprised and upset. ''What a douche. I can't believe he would do that to his own kid. What about your mom? Why doesn't she do something about this?''

Caitlin looked down at the ground. ''She's…not around.''

Chris begins feeling bad. ''Sorry, if it's any consolation I don't have a mom too…or a dad. They died when I was little.''

Caitlin stared at him shocked. ''I-I'm so sorry.''

''No, it's okay. Don't worry about it.''

''If you don't mind me asking, do you remember anything about your parents? and did you have siblings? what happened to them?''

Chris is surprised that the girl is asking about his past, but he figures there is no harm in telling her. ''I don't remember much about my parents, except that my mom would always read me a bedtime story when I was little. Our home was burned down when I was little and the police told me I was the only survivor. I know I have…or had a sister, but they said she probably died in the fire. I don't remember much about her, except that we had something that made us unique, but I can't remember what it was.''

Caitlin was completely frozen. ''Oh my God…''

''What?''

''I-I need to go.'' She ran off before he could stop her.

As she runs she begins to process everything she just learned and that she needs to find out the truth once and for all.

''It's time to have a talk with Shredder.''

*…*

Later that night, another storm had started. Lighting had flashed across the sky and the deep roar of thunder could be heard, as the pouring rain came down as well. Shredder was looking out his window when Caitlin entered the room.

''What do you want girl? I didn't not call for you.''

Caitlin ignored him. ''Tell me again about my past.'' ''I told you that story already. ''Really? because I think you missed the part where you killed my parents.'' She threw a file at his head. It showed a picture of her parents and there was information about how he knew them.

''The truth! now!''

''Very well, I'll tell you.'' ''Your father was a scientist. He was working on an experiment when you and your brother were exposed to it, which gave you your powers. I found out about it and tried to take you, but your parents were just to stubborn. I set your house on fire and killed your parents, and I presumed your brother was dead. And after that I found you. You had no memory of what happened, so I took you and raised you.''

Caitlin was speechless.''Now that you know the truth, you must make a choice continue working for me or face the same fate your family did. What is your choice?''

Caitlin glared at him. After all the lies and betrayals Shredder still thinks that she would work for him? well he was dead wrong. She took out her Juji-ken and charged at him.

Back at the lair,

Leo was sitting in the dojo meditating. ''Relax, focus my mind…'' suddenly, something strange happened. He saw Caitlin fighting Shredder, and was getting beat up pretty bad. But she kept fighting. She charged for him, but Shredder threw her over his shoulder, tossing her out the window.

Leo snapped out if it not believing what he saw. Was it real? or was it a dream?

He turns to see Chris sitting there watching him. ''Had a nightmare there big boy?''

''ah! what are you doing?''

''Watching you sleep,'' said Chris in a sarcastic tone. ''I came to see you, but I decided to wait until you woke up.''

''I wasn't sleeping, I was meditating.'' Leo said as he stood up. ''What's up?''

''I was doing some testing with Donnie's stuff,'' he showed him a destroyed computer keyboard, ''By the way, he needs a new one. Anyways, while I was using his stuff I performed a test between my blood and Caitlin's blood.

''what? why did you do that?''

Chris sighed. ''I didn't tell you guys this, but during my fight with Caitlin I saw her eyes. They were the same color as mine. I was curious and noticed some of her blood got on my clothes so I decided to run them.''

Chris takes out a piece of paper and hands it to Leo. ''It's a match.'' Leo was surprised as he looked at the results realizing Caitlin is Chris's sister. ''Leo, she's my twin sister.''

Leo looked down at the paper again, then looked at Chris. ''And she maybe in trouble.''

*…*

''Ah!'' Shredder knocked Caitlin down to the ground. ''You are weak child. There's no hope left for you.'' Shredder attacked her, but Caitlin stood up again and blocked his attacks also while trying to fight back.

Caitlin fought back hard. She tried her best to defeat him but Shredder was too much and he began to overpower her. He knocked her down again and kicked in the gut hard and threw her towards the wall. She threw some smoke pellets creating a fog.

Shredder chuckled. ''It is useless girl I taught you everything you know.'' He turned around and caught her arm when she tried to attack him from behind he threw her against the glass cracking it.

''Something just occurred to me Caitlin. ''I'm beginning to regret taking you in since all you have ever done is failed me countless times.'' He approached her, wondering how she even found out the truth about her past. He lifted her up, and slammed her hard against the glass window.

''Tell me, how you did you know?'' Caitlin said nothing. ''Answer me!'' ''I-it doesn't matter now…I'll be dead soon enough.'' ''So be it.'' He moved his hand and extended his blade near her neck. He was about to give her the final blow, but her eyes started glowing and she tossed him away from her.

He tried to attack her again, but she lifted him with her powers and kept him in the air. She removed his helmet and tried to force his way into his mind to find out what happened to her parents.

''Caitlin! what are you doing?!'' she turned and Karai charging towards her. Karai threw a knife at her, and Caitlin fell through the glass. Karai didn't mean to do that to her sister and wanted to go after her, but instead raced to her father's side. ''Father?'' Shredder looked up at his daughter. ''Karai…Caitlin has betrayed us.'' Karai stared at him shocked as Shredder passed out.

''Ah!'' Caitlin screamed as she fell through the air. This was it. _ just six months ago my life made sense I knew who my enemies were and who I could trust. _but before she could feel the cold ground, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her legs and shoulders. She looked up and came face to face with Leo.

''W-what are you-'' ''it's gonna be okay Caitlin'' he said giving her a small smile. ''N-no I'm not gonna…'' Caitlin's vision went blurry and she passed out. ''Aw man…Chris!''

Chris taps his shoulder causing him to jump a little. ''You rang?'' Leo nodded, and pointed to Caitlin in his arms. ''She passed out.''

They see several Foot Bots coming out of the building. ''Then it's time for us to disappear,'' Chris grabs Leo and they take off.


	8. Chapter 8

_alright ladies and gentlemen we are back on track who's ready for the next chapter? cause i know i am. I don't own the Ninja Turtles, or the other characters I only own Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris. Enjoy! :)_

Eight: Changes

Chris and Leo raced through the sewers as fast as they could. They had to get back to the lair because they weren't sure how much longer Caitlin would survive.

Since Chris was faster, Leo let him take her back. ''I'll be right behind you. Be careful with her.'' ''I will just call the others and let them know what's going on,'' Chris takes off as he heads towards the lair.''

Leo pulled out his t-phone and called Donnie, he picked up after a few seconds. ''Hey Leo what's up?'' ''Donnie get the first aid kit ready Chris is brining you a patient.''

''Why? what's the emergency?''

''No time just have everything ready.'' Donnie sighed but didn't argue. ''Alright Leo everything will be ready.''

''Good,'' Donnie turns around and sees Chris with Caitlin. ''Because I have your patient right here.''

*…*

Back at Shredder's lair, Karai was pacing in the throne room. While the doctor arrived to check Shredder's wounds, Karai continued pacing. It didn't make sense. She was hoping to surprise her sister when she came home early but she didn't expect everything to fall apart.

_''Your'e sister has betrayed us.''_ That's what Shredder had said. But she didn't want to believe it, Caitlin was her sister why would she do that?

The doctor came out of the room and approached her. He said that Shredder would make a full recovery but did sustain some injuries. She was glad to hear it and she asked him if he noticed Caitlin acting weird while she was gone.

He said that he didn't notice anything, except that she failed a mission a week ago and he punished her for it.

When Karai heard that she was so angry. But she tried not to show it. She thanked the doctor and then walked out the throne room to talk to Shredder.

She walked into Shredder's room. ''Shredder?'' Shredder grunted, ''What is it Karai?'' She grabbed a chair and sat down. ''Why did Caitlin attack you?'' ''I already told you that she betrayed us. She is working with the turtles now.''

''But why? why would she betray us?''

''I'm not sure why either.''

''One more thing, why did you punish Caitlin?''

''She failed a mission and needed to be punished.''

Karai was furious, but she kept her cool. ''Father, may I have permission to go look for Caitlin?''

''No. Do not make a move.'' ''But..'' ''I said no Karai!'' Karai sighed. ''Alright, I understand father.''

She bowed and left the room. _'' Something still doesn't make sense. I have to find out what happened what Caitlin did and why she did it.''_

*…*

Back at the lair, Chris watched as Donnie checked on Caitlin.

Leo arrived a few minutes later and Raph, Mikey, and Donnie had a few choice words for him. ''Leo what were you thinking?!'' Raph shouted, ''why did you bring her here?!'' ''Yeah dude, she's our enemy in case you forgot'' said Mikey. Donnie nodded. ''I don't even know why I'm helping her.'' Chris glared at him.

''Shut up! she's-'' ''what is going on in here?'' Splinter was trying to meditate in the dojo but when he heard his sons and their friend shouting, he knew something was up.

And he was right when he saw the girl known as Karai's sister laying on Donnie's cot in the lab. ''Leonardo?'' ''let me explain Sensei.'' ''She's not who we thought she was. She's Chris's sister.''

Everyone stared at Chris in shock. ''It's true, when she found out she betrayed Shredder and tried to fight against him, but he threw her through a window.'' Raph scoffed. ''Yeah right.''

''How did you know all that?'' ''because I had a vision or something, that showed me that she was in trouble.''

Splinter was shocked when he heard this but did not show it. ''Then we will keep her here for the time being. At least until she wakes up and can tell us in her own words what happened.''

''Mind if I stick around?'' Chris asked.

''That is fine Chris.''

Chris nodded but went to go get some things first while Raph and Mikey left the room. Donnie kept working as Leo walked over to Caitlin and knelt next to her. Splinter joined him. ''Leonardo? are you alright?'' ''I don't know Sensei.''

''I'm not even sure I did the right thing.'' ''Leonardo, you did what you thought was best and saved her. I'm sure she will be thankful if she really has turned against Shredder.''

Leo sighed. ''I hope so to.'' ''Well I've done all I can do.'' Donnie said as he finished stitching up Caitlin's wound from the knife. ''We should let her rest, it'll be a while before she wakes up.

''I'll stay here until she wakes up.'' Splinter nodded. Him and Donnie left and Leo grabbed a chair waiting and hoping Caitlin would wake up soon.

*...*

Caitlin groaned as she slowly woke up but her vision was blurry. It took her a few minutes to regain her senses, and that's when she saw where she was. ''Oh God…'' Caitlin had a bad feeling about this.

And wherever she was she could tell it wasn't friendly. She sat up. ''W-where am I?''

She tried moving out of bed, but she was a little weak to move. She growled on frustration and used a nearby table to help her up.

As she was getting up, she heard muddled noises but couldn't make out who they were. She decided to get a little closer and heard it was the turtles. ''Oh no…''

She walked up to the door so could hear them talk better. ''I'm telling you Leo I don't like the idea of having the foot clan in our lair.'' ''Your'e wrong Raph she's not part of the foot anymore.'' ''Well what if this all just some elaborate scheme?''

''It's not a trick Raph. Drop it.'' As she heard them start to fight, Caitlin decided this would be the best time to escape. Slowly and using her ninja skills, she crept out the door, and tried to sneak past them without them noticing.

She was almost at the exit when she bumped into Donnie. ''Hey, going somewhere?'' Caitlin eyes grew wide as she freaked out and tried to run.

''Whoa easy…'' but she didn't listen. She lifted up the table, knocked him out, and ran as fast as she could.

Just as Leo and Raph were about to go at it, they heard a noise that sounded like a grunt, and then someone running away. ''What was that?'' asked Raph. Leo's eyes grew wide. ''Caitlin.'' They ran into the other room and found Donnie on the floor.

''Donnie!'' Raph shook his shoulder, ''Donnie you ok?'' Donnie opened his eyes and let out a grunt. ''Yeah…yeah I'm okay.'' ''Donnie what happened?'' asked Leo, ''Caitlin, she woke up, she must have been afraid so she knocked me out and ran off.

''Oh boy.'' ''Come on!'' and Leo and Raph raced through the sewers to find Caitlin.

''Which way?'' Caitlin had been running through the sewers for a few minutes now, trying to find a way out. ''Why are there so many damn tunnels down here?!'' ''Caitlin!''

''Oh come on!'' Caitlin angrily whispered. She could hear their footsteps getting closer, and she started to panic until she ducked into a small sewer tunnel. She hid until she heard them past, and then ran the other way until…''hey there you are!'' ''oh crap…'' Mikey had seen his brothers run out and followed them. Caitlin gasped. ''Easy, easy just come with me and…'' before he said more, Caitlin knocked him out.

''Not cool…'' as soon as he was out cold, she took off again.

Few minutes later…

''Mikey!'' Leo and Raph up to Mikey who was laying on the ground unconscious. ''Is he okay?'' Mikey groaned. ''Dudes…Caitlin…she ran off…that way…'' Leo looked down the tunnel. ''Raph, take Mikey back to the lair, I'll go after Caitlin.''

Raph nodded, picked up Mikey, and took him back to the lair while Leo went to find Caitlin. ''Made it,'' after knocking out Mikey and wandering around for a few minutes, Caitlin finally found the way back to the surface.

She closed the manhole cover and started to walk out of the alley, until someone grabbed her from behind. ''Gotcha.'' Caitlin froze. It was Leo. He found her. ''Let me go!''

''Easy, easy…'' Caitlin growled and kicked him in the knee, and tried to run off but Leo caught her again tightening his arms around her. ''Easy…I'm not gonna hurt you'' he rubbed her arm, trying to get her to calm down but it was hard since she was struggling. ''Relax…it's okay.'' Caitlin finally calmed down and Leo let her go. ''Why did you kidnap me?'' Leo looked at her confused. ''We didn't kidnap you, don't you remember anything about what happened to you?'' Caitlin suddenly remembered confronting Shredder and their fight and then Karai attacking her, but the rest was all a blur.

''I saw you falling and I saved you. You pretty badly wounded so Chris brought you back to our lair so Donnie could take care of you.'' Caitlin was shocked. ''Why would you do that after all I've done to you and your family?''

''because…you didn't know the truth…that you were Chris's sister.'' She at him for a moment. ''I know.'' ''What how…'' ''I had Stockman run some tests.''

She told Leo everything, including when Chris told her when she was in her disguise and what Shredder had told her about her parents and how she had a brother who they thought was dead. ''And…that's what happened.''

''What did you do when you found out the truth?'' ''I fought Shredder, that's when Karai attacked me.'' Leo was surprised by all of this, but had another thing to worry about. ''We need to get you back to the lair.'' ''Leo..I can't.''

''Why not?'' ''because I don't belong there.'' ''But…'' ''Leo I was raised and trained by the man who killed my parents. I have to make him pay.'' Leo walked towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders. ''Caitlin, revenge is not a good thing. You could get killed!''

''I don't care this is my choice Leo and I'm not going to let him get away with it.'' ''Caitlin wait…'' She turned to walk away but Leo grabbed her hand.

She stared at him and felt her heart pounding and Leo felt the same way. He squeezed her hand. ''Please…I don't want you getting hurt again…don't do this.''

Caitlin stared at him, She couldn't help but wonder why he cared for her so much. But she sighed and gave in. ''Alright, I guess I could stay for a little while.''

Leo gave her a small smile. ''Come on let me help you.'' ''I don't need any…'' before Caitlin could finish, Leo picked her up bridal style and took her back to the lair. When they got there, Mikey and Donnie were sitting on the couch. Raph was not happy. ''What?! are you kidding me? why did you bring her back here?'' Leo set Caitlin on her feet.

''Back off Raph.'' ''Why are you still…'' ''Leonardo! Raphael enough!'' Just then, Master Splinter walked into the room. Caitlin was a little shocked, but he smiled at her. ''Welcome Caitlin.''

''Thank you. And…I'm sorry about knocking out two of your sons earlier.'' ''It's okay'' said Mikey, Donnie nodded. ''Yeah I understand why you were hostile. I mean, waking up in the sewer with four turtles you fought in past, would make anyone on edge.''

Caitlin gave him a small smile. ''Thanks…ouch!'' Leo grabbed Caitlin's hand. ''Caitlin! what's wrong?'' Donnie sighed. ''She must have popped her stitches here bring her to the lab I'll fix it up.'' ''Come on Caitlin.'' Leo picked her up again and walked into the lab with others behind them.

*…*

Meanwhile, at the park near sundown, Chris was with Casey and April. He was resting on the merry go round and telling them that his sister is Caitlin.

''Wow…'' April said shocked, ''and your not shocked by this how are you so calm?'' Casey put a hand on her shoulder, ''relax Red.'' ''I can't this is big news!'' ''I guess I'm not that surprised,'' said Chris as he gets off the ride.

''I mean, I guess I knew deep down she seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Now I know what it is and she is my sister.'' Casey nodded. ''She gonna be okay?''

''I think so,'' said Chris walking towards the swings. ''I haven't seen her since last night. Can one of you see her for me?''

''Chris she's your sister! you should go see her!''

''I want to, but I'm not sure about seeing my sister who I haven't seen in years and who tried to kill me…''

''Just try…''

Chris sighed. ''Fine, I'll go see her…after you go see so I know how her mood is.''

April sighed. ''Okay.''

*…*

Back at the lair, Donnie had just finished stitching her up.

''That should do it.'' ''Thanks Donnie,'' Caitlin said with a small smile. ''No problem. Just try to rest for a while.'' ''But can't I…'' ''No. You need to rest.'' Caitlin sighed. ''Okay.'' Then there was a knock on the door, and Leo walked in since he had been waiting outside so Donnie could take care of Caitlin.

''Everything okay in here?'' ''yeah Leo just finishing up,'' Donnie closed his first aid kit, ''I'll check on you later Caitlin.'' Caitlin nodded, and he walked leaving her with Leo.

Leo grabbed a chair and sat down next to the cot. ''So how are you doing?''

She gave a look that said ''how do you think I feel?'' ''Oh,'' Leo rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, ''sorry.''

''It's ok I forgive you. And…thank you for saving my life and helping me rest.''

Leo smiled. ''It's no problem really.'' ''You can stay here with us until you get better. Then we can work together to take down Shredder.''

Caitlin frowned. ''I'm not sure about that, I wanna make him pay for everything he did to me, kill him for killing my parents, taking me away, and all those punishments he made me suffer through.''

''Killing Shredder won't make up for what happened Caitlin.''

''I just want him to suffer for once. I want him to feel my pain.''

Leo sighed. ''Caitlin,I want to help you but there's other ways to get back at Shredder instead of killing him. I don't think that's a good idea.''

''No you don't understand Leo. I lost my family to the very man I swore my allegiance to and I was put throughout hell. If you went through that, you would want revenge.''

''I would, but try understand that getting revenge would turn you into him.''

''No! your'e lying!''

It was quiet after that. Nothing but silence. Leo stared at her regretting what he said. ''Caitlin I…''

''just don't.'' Caitlin sighed. ''Please, just leave me alone for now.'' Leo nodded, stood up and left. Caitlin growled and threw her pillow at the door. ''Don't listen to him Caitlin, he's lying. And I need to get out of here.''

She slowly got out of the bed again and snuck towards the door. After checking no one was around she silently crept out of the lair, hoping nobody knew she was gone.

Back at the lair, Leo had been hanging out in the dojo after his argument with Caitlin. ''Hey Leo.'' Leo turned and saw April walked into the lair. ''April, hey what's up?''

''I came to see Caitlin where is she?''

''she's resting in the lab come on.''

April nodded and they walked towards the lab. ''So how is she?'' ''She's fine. Though I'm worried still worried about her. Where's Chris?'' ''Oh he's waiting for the right time to see her.''

Leo nodded and opened the door. But when they walked inside, the bed was empty and Caitlin was nowhere in sight.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi everyone who's ready for another chapter? sorry again I've been pretty busy with school since the semester is almost over (yay!) but i promise i'll try to get at least two more chapters up before Thanksgiving(gobble gobble :D ) I don't own the Turtles or any other characters from the show, they belong to their rightful owners, I only own Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris. Hope u guys like enjoy!_

Nine: Runaway, the plan

This time Caitlin knew where she was going as she walked through the tunnels until she made it out of the sewers. She walked out of the alley and walked around for a while until she saw a store and broke in stealing some clothes. She kept walking, making sure to stay close to the shadows until she came across an old foot training building.

She walked in and saw that it was abandoned. ''This looks a good place to stay for the night.''

She walked around until she found an old dojo mat and decided to sleep there for the night.

She laid there thinking about everything, her parents, the Shredder…and the lies he had told her over the years.

_''It won't be easy, I need help if I'm gonna do this. Karai, maybe he's using her to. I need to figure out to get her on my side so we can fight Shredder together.'' _

Caitlin thought about this, a plan forming in her mind as she finally drifted off to sleep.

*…*

The next day, April,Casey, and Leo(who was wearing a trench coat and a hat) were looking for Caitlin. They had been asking around for two hours is anyone had seen Caitlin but they had no luck.

''Man, I'm getting tired,'' said Casey ''why are we still looking for her if she's our enemy?'' ''She isn't anymore Casey and she's still hurt, and needs our help'' said April.

''Are the others helping?''

''Donnie and Mikey are looking for a way to track her, Raph really doesn't care, and Chris…doesn't know we lost her and I wanna keep it that way'' said Leo.

''I'm not worried about it, and I'm not scared if Chris finds out.'' ''Finds out what?'' Chris appeared behind Casey surprising him. ''Chris!'' said April, ''what are you doing here?''

''Just out for my usual run,'' Chris then threw a wallet at Casey. ''By the way, horrible school picture dude.'' Casey glared at him. ''Dude really? I forgot it was picture day.''

''Just like you forget to tell April you like her and she likes you too?''

They both blushed. ''How many times do I have to keep telling you Chris, were not together!'' April shouted. ''Denial is a bad thing to do if you two want to have a good relationship.'' April cheeks turned redder. ''Knock it off.''

''Fine, fine so what are you guys doing?'' ''Um…'' April and Casey looked at Leo,''we were…just going to get some pizza! yeah, you wanna come?''

''Nah I'm going to mess with the Foot for a while,'' before he took off he remembers what he wanted to ask. ''By the way, how is Caitlin doing? is she feeling better?''

Leo stiffened. ''Uh…well you see…'' ''She's fine Chris, when we left the lair, she was sleeping'' said April.

''All right, well you will let me know when I can go see her right?'' ''Sure Chris, no problem.'' Chris nodded and took off.

April sighed. ''That was close. Though I still wish he wouldn't think we were together. Right Casey?'' ''Uh y-yeah right.''

''I don't know April,'' said Leo ''I don't like lying to him.'' April sighed. ''I don't either Leo, but it would get Chris upset and it wouldn't he like it.'' Leo nodded. ''All right, let's go find Caitlin.''

*…*

Meanwhile, Caitlin was near where the Foot HQ was and was going over the plan in her head to get in the facility to see Karai. There was a lot more security then the last time, and she realized it would be hard to get through in her current condition.

She sighed. ''It's getting late I should head back.'' She disappeared and went back to the warehouse. When she got there, and climbed through the window, she came to a shock. The Purple Dragons there. She gasped and ducked behind some crates so they wouldn't see her.

She listened to them talking as they tore the warehouse apart. ''Anything?'' ''nothing yet boss.'' ''Damn it! there's gotta be something in this dump. We need something to get back in good favors with the Foot.''

She decided it was time to leave, but she tripped and knocked a few of the crates over. They looked up and stared at her. ''It's Shredder's other daughter! get her!''

She raced off. A few Dragons tried to grab her, but she fought them off as best she could. Just as she was about to make her escape, but she didn't see another crate that was in the way and she tripped over it and fell to the ground. She groaned. ''Aw man…'' she looked up and saw one of the Purple Dragons looming over her. Next thing she knew everything went black.

*...*

A little while later, Leo went back to the lair. He, April and Casey had spent all day trying to find Caitlin with no luck. He sighed as he walked into the lair and sunk onto the couch. Donnie, Raph and Mikey came in a minute later and joined him, ''so I'm guessing you didn't find her?'' Leo shook his head. Raph growled ''this is pointless! why are we still looking for her?''

''Because Raph, she's on our side now and if she goes after the Shredder she could get into a lot of trouble.'' ''Good.'' ''Raph!''

''Raphael! Leonardo! what is going on in here?'' Splinter said as he walked in. ''Raphael, stay here while I talk with your brother Leonardo, follow me.'' Leo glared at Raph, before following Splinter into the dojo. ''So how is the search for Caitlin going my son?''

Leo sighed. ''Not well Sensei. We can't find her anywhere.''

''Hmm perhaps it is time to stop searching.''

''What?! Sensei-''

''Leonardo, I understand that you want to find this girl but she left because it was her decision to. If she needed or needs our help, she knows where to find us.''

Leo sighed. ''I know Sensei. But I still want to find her and make she's okay.''

''I understand my son. Just please be careful.'' ''Don't worry Sensei, I will.''

*…*

''Ow my head…'' Caitlin slowly opened her eyes and came to her senses. ''Where am I?'' ''Hey keep it down man.'' That's when she remembered. The Purple Dragons. She saw that she was tied up, but the Dragons didn't weren't paying attention to her. Shetried to be quiet as she started crawling and tried to listen to what they were saying. ''So what do we do with the girl?'' ''I told you dipstick, were going hand her over to the Foot.''

Caitlin gasped, but kept listening. ''As soon as the phone is charged up, I'm making the call to Shredder.'' Caitlin gasped again and slowly tried to sneak away, but one of the Dragons grabbed her. ''Well look who awake.'' He threw her to the ground again.

Caitlin struggled. ''Let me go!''

''Shut up!'' the leader kicked her, ''you ain't going anywhere.''

''Let me out of here before and I promise I won't slit your throat.'' The Purple Dragons laughed at at her. ''I don't think your'e in a position to do anything.'' Caitlin growled and tried to use her powers, but her head was throbbing to much to concentrate.

Caitlin glared at the leader. She had history with the Purple Dragons, Shredder put her in charge of them one night, but it didn't turn out that well. ''Hey boss the phone is charged.'' The leader grinned at her and cracked his knuckles. ''Let's play with her first.''

As he is about to attack her, he is hit in the head by a small rock. They then look over to see a young man standing nearby.

''Now you guys wouldn't be trying to attack that girl now would you?''

''Chris? what are you-''

''Doing here?'' he asked finishing what she was about to say. ''I was in the neighborhood minding my own business when I caught the scent of three looser by the name of the Purple Dragons. I heard you guys like picking on anyone, including blind people, but to mess with a girl shows how more of a losers you guys are.''

The leader growled at him. ''Get out of here kid. This ain't none of your business.'' Chris's expression changes to a more serious look.

''It becomes my business when I see three thugs trying to beat down a girl, especially if that girl is my sister.''

''Sister?'' the Purple Dragons said in unison and Caitlin smirked. ''Oh did I forget to mention that?''

''So,'' Chris begins putting his goggles on. ''You have three options. Option A, you let her go and leave. Option B, I make this quick and painless. Or Option C, which I advise not taking because it will only end up with you three going to the hospital.''

The Purple Dragons ignored him. ''Get him!''

''Option C then,'' in an instant Chris appears behind the leader of the Purple Dragons, while two of his own were thrown with such force they went through the walls. The leader looks surprised, as did Caitlin who couldn't follow what just happened. ''So, how do you want it? Broken arms, legs or both?''

The leader looked at him shocked. ''How? what the-'' he shook the thought away and charged for him.

Chris uses his speed to trip the leader causing him to land in a crate. ''I could very well break you in half for what you did to my sister, but I'm going to give you this one time offer. Leave, if you or your buddies ever show yourselves around here again then I will make sure you never walk or talk again, got it?''

The leader nodded. The leader then took off and Chris then approached his sister, then began untying the ropes. ''I think we can count this being the first time we meet without us fighting.''

Caitlin stared at him shocked. ''H-how did you find me?'' Chris stares back looking unsure of himself. ''I don't know. I was in the area, when I felt something familiar. I wasn't sure what it was, until it lead it me to you.''

''Oh…well…thanks for…coming for me I guess.''

''No problem,'' he helps her up. ''So, mind explaining to me what your doing here instead of being at the lair with the others?''

''umm I was gonna back to Foot headquarters…and try to convince Karai to be on my side so we could destroy the Shredder together.''

''And I'm guessing the turtles didn't know this?''

Caitlin shook her head, ''well Leo did. He tried to stop me because he didn't want me going on my own, but I didn't listen.''

''I see,'' Chris made a mental note to beat up Leo for lying to him. ''Okay, well let's head back to the lair.''

''I don't want to.''

Chris turns towards his sister clearing his voice. ''Say again?'' ''…I don't want to go back.''

''Why?''

''Because…I-I know they don't trust me.''

Caitlin looked down at the ground. ''Because…I almost tried to kill them…''

''And?'' Chris asked. Caitlin bit her lip as she tried not to cry. ''Because I can't! and why are you acting so calm?! I tried to kill you!''

Chris approaches her and brings her in for a hug. ''I grew up alone for so many years after our parents died. I had different adopted parents that didn't like me and I never had friends who treated me like an outcast. Finding out my sister was alive this whole time made feel happy. I'm not alone anymore, now that we're together again.''

Caitlin was speechless. ''I-I….'' Chris noticed his sister's eyes filling with tears. ''What's wrong?'' She waved her hand. ''It's n-nothing.''

''Don't lie, what's wrong?''

''I had no idea…''

''About what?''

''that you went through all that…all my life it's seems I've been kept in the dark but when I found out the truth…I didn't know what to do…''

Chris could sense what his sister was feeling and brought her in for another hug. ''Well, were back together and that's all that matters.''

Caitlin smiled a little ''y-yeah.'' Chris breaks the hug again and begins to smile. ''I take it you still don't want to go see the turtles yet?''

Caitlin took a deep breath. ''No…I think I'm ready now.'' ''Okay, let's go get yourself cleaned up first.'' Caitlin nodded. And Chris took her to her place to get cleaned up.


	10. Chapter 10

_hi guys who's ready for another chapter? I really couldn't wait that's why this update seems kind of fast. I don't own any of the turtles or any of the other characters from the show, they belong to their rightful owners, I only own Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris. Hope u guys like :) _

Ten: Sibling bonding

Chris opened the door and let his sister into his place. ''Here we are, home sweet home. What do you think?'' Chris brought his sister to his place, which is a two-bedroom, a kitchen, a living room, with a balcony.

Caitlin took it all in and looked around, ''it's not bad.''

''Thanks,'' Chris walks over to his room to get some things. ''One of my adopted parents had a grandmother who liked me and left me a lot of money. She also left me this apartment rent-free, which is great since it gets me away from my adopted family who hate my guts.''

''Oh,'' Caitlin looked at the ground, ''that was nice of her.''

''Well, I was the only one who visited and took care of her.'' She nodded and then looked over at the bookshelf and saw a burnt picture and picked it up. ''Is this them?''

Chris came out of the room with some change of clothes and a towel. He walks over and sees the picture. ''Yeah, it was the only thing they found that wasn't burned down. I've kept it with me since then so I wouldn't forget.''

Caitlin smiled a little. ''That's nice. They seemed happy.''

Chris nodded and there was a silence between them before Chris hands his sister the clothes and the towels. ''Here, sorry I don't have any clothes for women. The shower is over there.''

''It's fine, I-I don't mind. And thanks.''

Chris stayed in the living room while Caitlin took a shower. While she was in the shower, she took a look at her scars she received around her body from years of training, punishments, and fights she has been all because she thought the Shredder was a good man, but it turned out that he was a monster, that took her away from her family, and used her like a tool.

And she was going to get her revenge not matter what it took. Meanwhile, Chris was in the kitchen finishing making some dinner while he waited for his sister to finish.

Soon, Caitlin finally stepped out of the shower, got changed and walked back into the living room.

She sees her brother finished getting lunch together and it smelled good. ''You feeling better? and I hope you like pizza,'' said Chris as he sets the plate with food on it.

She smiled,''a lot better actually, and yeah I love it.'' The two ate in silence until Caitlin spoke up ''so…what do you do around here?''

''Well, I used to deliver pizzas. Now, I'm still working that out.''

''Oh so that's what you used to do. I always wondered before I found out the truth why you smelled like pizza.''

Chris began to laugh. ''Yeah, it wasn't a good job since I had to deal with a horrible boss. ''So, what was it like with you living with a bunch of evil ninjas?''

Caitlin looked down at the ground. ''Well…Shredder was always tough on me and tried to always push me hard because of my powers. But I always had Karai to protect me.''

''Who's Karai?''

''Shredder's first daughter and who I though was my sister.'' Chris got up from his seat and comforted his sister. ''Is that why you went back to see her?''

''Y-yeah and I was trying to get her on my side so we could defeat the Shredder.''

''And I assume you told the turtles about your plan?''

''Well…Leo…and he tried to stop me, but again, me being stupid, I didn't listen.''

''You should have,'' Chris replied taking a bite out of his pizza. ''Going out alone in the condition you were was not a good idea.''

Caitlin frowned. ''Yeah I guess.'' ''H-hey can I ask a question?''

''Sure, what is it?''

''D-do you know what happened to our parents?''

Chris stops eating and stares at his sister surprised. He puts his pizza down and has a sad expression. ''I don't remember much about that night. All I remember is hearing our parents yelling at someone, the fire, and then blacking out. Do you remember anything?''

Caitlin shook her head. ''Nothing at all.'' Except…I should probably tell you…it was the Shredder who killed our parents.''

Chris stares at her, but didn't looked surprised. ''I kind of figured, especially after Leo told me about him. How did you find out?''

''Stockman, Shredder's scientist did a DNA test which is how I found out about us being siblings and then I found a file on our parents and us.''

Chris was surprised by that information and was glad that he was back with his sister. ''So, what now?''

Caitlin shrugged, ''I don't know. But I know what I have to do. I'm going after the Shredder no matter what the cost.

''Whoa, hold on there sis. I know the guys killed our parents, but wanting revenge is not what we should do.''

''I didn't say you had to come with me, but this is something I feel like I have to do.''

''And what do you hope to gain?''

Caitlin was silent.

''If there is one thing I learned is revenge never achieves anything but more pain. I know he killed our parents, but do you think hurting him will help ease the pain?''

Caitlin sighed. ''I guess not.''

''Great, let's go see the turtles then.''

Caitlin sighed. ''Something tells me their all gonna be happy to see me except for Raph.''

''Don't worry about him, he is just grumpy.''

Caitlin smiled. ''Okay, let's go.''

*…*

Back at the lair, Leo had just gotten back from trying to find Caitlin again. He saw that Raph, Donnie and Mikey were gathered on the couch talking. ''Guys anything?''

Mikey and Donnie shook their heads. Raph sighed, ''told ya it was pointless.''

''Raph why do I have to keep telling you it's not?!'' ''we ain't gonna find her Leo!''

''That's not true!'' ''Yes it is! she's been gone for weeks! were not gonna find her!''

''Found her!'' They look over and see Chris standing next to his sister. Leo stared at her shocked. ''Caitlin!''

''Yeah, Caitlin you remember her Leo. She's my sister who you told me was here with you guys, this whole time.''

''Uh…well Chris you see…''

Chris raises his hand stopping Leo and approaches him. ''I'll let this slide, but next time you lie to me and you're going to wake up without a shell. Oh and if you see April, tell her she is next.''

Leo was so shocked all he could was nod. Chris then turned towards his sister. ''Caitlin, is there something you want to say to Leo?''

Caitlin sighed. ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ran away. Happy?'' she said looking at Chris.

''I am, Leo?'' he waited to hear the turtle leader's response.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. ''It's okay Caitlin, just don't do that again you had us worried'' replied Leo.

''Don't worry, she won't since she decided to stay at my place. That reminds me,'' Chris left leaving Caitlin with the turtles.

Caitlin looked down at the ground, not liking how everyone was staring at her. That's when Leo cleared his throat, ''So where were you Caitlin?'' ''Um…I was, around.''

''Where-''

''Look, I'm fine okay Leo?''

Leo sighed. He thought back to the night where they talked on the rooftop. Why was it so hard to talk to her all of a sudden?

But then he remembered something, ''how are you feeling? you never really fully recovered the last time we saw you.'' ''I-I'm okay.'' Donnie looked at her, ''are you sure?'' ''y-yeah.'' Raph scoffed. ''Your'e a really bad liar.'' ''Raph,'' Leo punched his arm ''don't be rude.''

Caitlin sighed. She should've known that she wouldn't be welcomed here. But that's when Mikey spoke up. Mikey smiled at her, ''come on it's okay, you can talk to us. Were friends now.'' Caitlin looked up at him, ''we are?'' ''of course!''

Caitlin was surprised, ''B-but I tried to kill you.'' Mikey walked towards and put a hand around her shoulders. ''Oh, that's all in the past. Your'e on our side now.''

Leo smiled, ''Agreed.'' And Donnie nodded to show his support. Caitlin was speechless. Were they trying to accept her now? after all she had done?

Raph grunted and just threw his hands up in the air and walked off. Caitlin glared after him. ''What's up with him?'' Mikey shrugged, ''just ignore Mr. Grouchy Pants.''

Caitlin laughed. ''So, I see that our guest has returned.'' The turtles and Caitlin looked up seeing Master Splinter. ''H-hi again.'' ''Welcome back child, may I have a word with you?''

''Um, sure.'' She walked past the turtles and followed him into the dojo. When she walked in, she was amazed at how beautiful it was. The moonlight was reflecting through the sewer grate and cast a glow against the gnarled tree in the center of the room.

There was also different weapons hanging on the walls and huge rugs spread across the floor to make it easier for fighting. Splinter walked next to her and lead her to a smaller room which she guessed was his room. He told her to have a seat, and poured her some tea. ''Thank you,'' she taking a sip ''so what is that you wanted to speak to me about?''

Splinter looked at her, before taking a sip of his own tea. ''I wanted to talk to you about the Shredder.'' Caitlin gasped and tried not to break the teacup.

''W-why are you asking?'' ''because I want to share some history with you about him, so you know exactly who your'e dealing with.''

He explained to her how he had once been human and called Hamato Yoshi and that the Shredder and him were once brothers and fought side by side. Until, they both fell in love with the same woman Tang Shen. And she only had eyes for Yoshi. One day, Shredder found them and started calling Yoshi many insulting things, and Yoshi lashed out on him. Soon, him and Tang Shen had a daughter and named her Miwa. That was when tragedy struck. The Shredder had attacked their home setting it ablaze and Yoshi tried to fight against him but it was hopeless. He lost his beloved Tang Shen and his loving daughter that night. And things were never the same.

''I can't believe he would do that, I'm so sorry that had happened to you.'' ''It is alright child.''

Caitlin looked up at him, ''why did you tell me all this?'' ''because Caitlin Chris has told what happened to your family, and we just want to help you. Do not go against the Shredder on your own, we will help you when the time is right.''

Caitlin understood, but still had so many questions racing through her mind. ''I trust you'll be staying with Chris?'' Caitlin nodded. ''Very well, and Caitlin I just want to let you know that you are welcomed here anytime.'' ''Thank you Master Splinter.''

*…*

Back at Shredder's lair, Karai was looking for answers. She was still wondering what had motivated her sister to turn on her and she doubted what Shredder had told her.

She was in Shredder's office looking through looking through his files until she came across a file with Caitlin's name on it.

She opened the file and couldn't believe what she read. Not only did she find out that Caitlin wasn't her sister, but she found out how her parents died.

She didn't care, it didn't change anything Caitlin was still her sister and she was going to find her. And she knew who she had to find first to help her.

She disappeared into the night, running across the rooftops trying to find the turtles. That's when she saw April, Casey and another boy with them who Karai remembered as the boy Caitlin fought before, walking out of the movie theatre.

She then overheard their conversation.

''So, any reason why you guys lied to me about where my sister was at?''

''Were sorry Chris, but Leo didn't want you to be upset and we had no idea where she was'' said April.

''You still should have told me something,'' he then turns towards Casey. ''And you, let me guess April here told you to not say a word to me too?''

''Uh maybe…''

''You disappointed me, bro,'' he turns back towards April. ''So, go make sure Caitlin doesn't leave again. I need to go get her something.''

April nodded, ''okay Chris. What are you getting her?'' ''You will see.'' Chris then took using his super speed. Karai was shocked. She then realized that it was the same guy who fought Caitlin from before and decided to follow him.

*…*

Back with the turtles, Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Caitlin were hanging out watching Tv. ''Hmm I don't think I get it.'' ''Oh come Caitlin,'' said Leo ''this a great show!''

''maybe but..I still don't get it.'' Leo grab be her hand and pulled her down next to him. ''Come on sometimes you have to get closer to the action to really see what's going on.''

Caitlin gave a small smile, before they both realized they were still holding hands and they let go quickly, and Leo blushed a little.

They kept watching the show, and Caitlin was starting to like it. Until Raph walked in a little later. ''Hey Raph,'' Mikey said looking over his shoulder, ''come join us.'' Raph looked over and glared at Caitlin, ''not interested.''

Caitlin fell silent and looked at the ground. Leo stood up, ''Raph can I talk to alone?'' before he could say anything though, he grabbed Raph's arm and dragged him into the kitchen. ''What are you doing?! why are you being so mean to her?''

''In case you forgot Leo, she was raised by the Foot clan. I don't trust her!''

''It doesn't matter Raph she's on our side now!''

''and what if this is all a trap?''

''your'e being ridiculous!''

Meanwhile, Caitlin was standing outside the kitchen hearing everything. And she understood why Raph didn't want her around. She shouldn't have come back.

''Boys! that is enough!'' said Splinter walking into the room, ''Raphael I have had enough of this.''

''But Sensei she's-''

''It does not matter anymore. She has changed Raphael, give her a chance.''

Raph growled in frustration and walked off. Leo sighed. ''Why does he have to be so stubborn Sensei? can't he understand that's she been through so much?''

''I believe he is still having trouble trusting someone who was once our enemy. It will take time and once she shows she can be trusted, then he will let go of his anger towards her.''

''I understand Sensei.'' Caitlin fell silent, back away from the kitchen and walked away.

*…*

Chris was finishing getting a copy of his key for his sister. He then went to get some food, but while waiting Chris felt someone tapping him on the shoulder and turns around. ''Hi.'' He sees it's a girl around his age except she had a jacket, no makeup, jeans, and boots.

''Um hi,'' he replied surprised by the pretty girl talking to him. She gave him a small smile.

''Um what's you name?''

''The name's Alexa.'' She smiled again, ''how about you?''

''C-Chris,'' he clears his throat. ''My name's Chris, it's nice to meet you Alexa.''

''You to. Hey…um, I'm kind of new and it look you were an expert…mind showing me around?''

''Sure.'' He placed the order. Karai smiled to herself, _''This was too easy.'' _


	11. Chapter 11

_hi everyone happy posthanksgiving hope everyone filled up on turkey cause i did :D anyway, who's ready 4 the next chapter? I don't own turtles or any of the other characters, they belong to their rightful owners, I only own Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris. Enjoy :)_

Eleven: Karai's plan

Chris and Alexa were seen walking around the ice ring after Chris shows her around. He had already shown her some other places, and as much as Karai hated to admit, she was actually having fun.

''And here we have the ice ring. It's not much mind you, but it doesn't get crowded at night which is perfect if anyone wants to come by to skate.''

''Wow,'' said Alexa this is amazing.

''Yeah,'' he replied nervously trying to make anything he showed cool to the pretty cool. ''So, when did you move here?''

''A few weeks ago. My dad got a job in downtown Manhattan.''

''Wow, where did you last stay at?''

''We lived in Tokyo for a while.''

''That is so cool,'' said Chris surprised that this girl is from Japan. ''What was it like living there?''

''It was pretty cool'' Alexa said shrugging her shoulders. ''So what about you? how long have you been here?''

''I lived in different places for years before settling here about four years ago.''

''Wow, And do you have any siblings?''

''One, a sister I didn't know about until a few days ago.''

''Hmm what's she like?''

''I haven't gotten to know her well enough, but I know she is a good person and likes pizza. Hopefully I will get to know her some more.''

''I'm sure will. So where was she this whole time, if you don't mind me asking.''

Chris tells her, but bends the truth a little. ''Turns out she was living with a man she thought was a good father, but he turned out to be a bad man. I found her being attacked by a gang and took her in.''

''Whoa, that's crazy.''

''It is,'' he then checks on his watch and sees the time. ''Whoops, I have to get going. I need to bring my sister her food. Can we meet up later tonight? I mean if your not busy.''

Alexa smiled, ''sure that be great.''

Chris smiled and took off. Karai watched Chris leave, ''time to make my next move.'' And disappeared into the night.

*…*

A few hours later, back at the lair, Leo realized that something wasn't right with Caitlin. She had been very quiet since he came back from talking with Master Splinter, and the fight with Raph. What was bothering her?

He walked over to where she was sitting on the couch, and sat next to her. ''Hey. Everything okay?''

''Yeah Leo everything's fine.''

''Really? cause it looks like something's bothering you Caitlin.''

''Nothing's wrong Leo.''

''Caitlin, you know you can talk to me.''

''I said there's nothing wrong!''

Mikey and Donnie looked over at them, giving Caitlin a concerned look but before they could ask, Leo grabbed her hand and dragged her into the dojo.

''Let go Leo.''

''Tell me what's wrong.''

Caitlin sighed. ''Alright fine, I heard you and Raph fighting.''

''You did?''

Caitlin nodded. ''I knew something was up with Raph. If I knew he didn't like me that much…I shouldn't have come back.''

Leo squeezed her hand. ''Don't let Raph get to you. He's-''

''How can I not, when I know it's true? I shouldn't have come back Leo, I know he's right.''

''Caitlin…''

''I tried to kill you and your brothers! how can you trust me?''

''Caitlin, I trust you because I know that you never wanted to hurt us. The Shredder had you convinced that he was your father, and you thought we were the enemy. You were kept in the dark and didn't know a thing. But I remember that night we talked, and right away I knew something was different about you. Something that I could trust.''

Caitlin looked at him. ''I-I don't know what to say…''

''Don't leave Caitlin. I'm glad you came back.''

Caitlin thought for a minute. She couldn't leave Chris, they just met and Master Splinter and the turtles except for Raph were being really nice to her. Especially Leo. ''Alright, I'll stay.''

He smiled at her, ''you okay now?'' ''yeah I think so.'' He squeezed her hands again, ''well just to be sure how about we meditate for a while?'' Caitlin nodded. ''Okay.''

''Hey guys!'' Chris appears behind the two. Leo quickly lets go of Caitlin's hands and she blushed. ''H-hey Chris.''

Chris noticed the change in color on their faces. ''What happened? why are you guys red?'' ''Um..it's nothing Chris really.''

Chris was suspicious, but decided to ignore it. ''Anyways, I brought you some food sis and a spare key.''

Caitlin smiled, ''thanks Chris.''

''No problem, so anything interesting happened while I was gone?''

Caitlin shared a secret smile with Leo, ''nothing really, except…'' she frowned '' except I don't think Raph likes me too much.''

''What makes you say that?''

''Just a feeling I have, and the way he's been acting.''

''Hmm I may have to talk to him about that. Wait right here.'' And Chris took off leaving Caitlin and Leo alone again.

''Huh, I hope he doesn't hurt him.'' Leo took Caitlin's hands again, ''I'm sure he won't.''

*…*

Back to Karai as she was traveling by rooftop. She decided to do some background on Chris and she knew exactly where to go to get that information.

She made it to Roosevelt High school a few minutes later and snuck through the window into the principals office. She snuck to the computer and hacked into the school's system. ''Let's see what we can find out about you.''

She finds out he's in the same grade as April, shows he has gotten in trouble with teachers and the principle, has been involved in sports, and information about his step-parents but showed he was living alone in the location where the apartment was.

''Hmm. Interesting.''

She studied the information until her cell phone went off. She picked up only to have Fishface yelling at her on the other line saying that Shredder was demanding her to come back and report to him. With a sigh she hanged up the phone, printed out the file and headed back home.

When she got back, she decided to hide the file in her room in a trunk she had near her bed. She locked the trunk, and headed to meet her father.

Only to be confronted by Fishface. ''And where have you been?''

''Around. I don't have to tell you.''

''Don't be coy with me girl.''

''Watch it, before I turn you into sushi.''

''You stupid little-'' ''hey, hey what's going on here?'' Rahzar said walking up next to him.

''Nothing. Nothing at all Rahzar.'' And with that she walked away. She then went to see her father as she walked into his throne room and kelt down before him. ''Father you wanted to see me?''

Shredder was facing the window and was feeling better after his encounter with Caitlin.

''Karai, I have come to a decision regarding Caitlin's action against us.'' He then turned around and faced her. ''I have decided that she will be found and brought back her to face punishment for her betrayal.

Karai knew that could only mean one thing. Death. Karai was shocked. ''No, no! it's not true! I know Caitlin would never turn against us!''

''Enough!'' Karai fell silent. You saw what she did Karai. You saw her attack me and I have word that she was saved by the same boy she fought days ago. The same one who is allies with the turtles. That is proof of her betrayal and she must be punished.''

''And I also know that she would not do that! I know my sister!''

''Do not question me, Karai!'' once again she was silenced and he approached her. ''I know you care for her, but you have to understand she is no longer your sister. She is now an enemy of the Foot and with her powers on the side of the turtles they will then try to destroy us. Is that what you want? For the man who took away your mother to destroy us all?''

''No. I-I understand father.''

''Good,'' he then began walking back to his throne. ''I have contacted someone from Japan to come to help us locate her. Once she is found she will be brought here where she will be punished.''

''Yes father.''


	12. Chapter 12

_hi everyone ok, i know the last chapter was a little bit short, but this one's longer i promise. I don't own the turtles or any of the other characters, they belong to their rightful owners, I only own Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris. Hope u guys like it, and enjoy :)_

Twelve: First patrol with the turtles

Chris spoke with Raph and after leaving his sister alone, three days later Caitlin is doing well bonding with the turtles…slowly, but she was working at it. She has bonded well with her brother, April and Casey, well after kicking his butt in hockey.

And since Caitlin was starting to feel better to, Leo had decided to help her start training again.

''I don't know about this Leo.''

''Trust me Caitlin, it's fine. Just let me know if you feel any pain and we'll stop.'' Caitlin sighed. ''Okay.''

Leo took a stance and so did Caitlin, ''ready?'' ''ready.''

Leo charged for her, but Caitlin stepped out his way but she turned around and attacked him.

Leo blocked her attacks, and pushed her back, he charged for her again, but Caitlin jumped out of the way and landed behind him.

Leo smirked, and so did Caitlin and the two charged for each other again. But Leo got the upper hand when he knocked Caitlin off her feet.

''Looks like I win.'' Caitlin grinned at him, ''oh I wouldn't say that'' before Leo could think, Caitlin tripped him and pinned him to the floor.

''I win.'' Leo shook his head at her. The two fell silent as they looked into each others eyes. Leo couldn't help but thinking about Caitlin. Even when training she still looked beautiful, like the first night they met.

And as Caitlin looked down at Leo and looked into his deep blue eyes, she wondered if it would be possible for her to get lost in them. _Do I like Leo?_

She blushed and helped him up. ''Sorry.'' ''It's okay Caitlin. I guess we can call it a tie.'' Caitlin smiled at him, and he smiled back, but the moment got interrupted. ''Ahh! dudes you gotta help me!'' Mikey screamed racing into the dojo, ''Raph's after me!''

''Mikey!'' ''ahh!'' ''come here you!'' Raph came running in a minute later covered in feathers and black paint and chased after him. Leo sighed and shook his head and Caitlin laughed a little. ''Should we do something?'' ''nah I wanna see where this goes.''

Caitlin laughed and they watched Raph tackling Mikey. ''Raph no!'' ''your'e gonna get it Mikey!'' ''ahh!' Donnie came running in minute later, seeing where the noise was coming from. He shook his head and him and Leo decided to step in and they separated Raph and Mikey.

Leo held Raph back, ''easy bro, what happened?'' Raph glared at him,

''Mikey pulled a prank on me!''

''what kind of prank?''

''he hit me with a water balloon! again! filled with black paint and feathers!''

Leo looked at Mikey, ''why would you that Mikey?'' ''because I was bored and I felt like pranking somebody.'' Raph growled at him, and he hid behind Donnie.

''Mikey aplogize.'' ''But Leo-'' ''Now Mikey.'' Mikey sighed. ''I'm sorry Raph.'' Raph growled again, ''yeah you are gonna be when I'm finished with you!'' ''Raph! enough!''

''What is going on in here?!'' Master Splinter yelled as he walked in the room.

''Sensei, Mikey pulled another prank on Raph'' said Leo. ''And he's gonna pay!'' ''Raphael! please get your anger under control. Go meditate for a while.'' Raph stomped off and Master Splinter looked at Mikey, ''Michelangelo, no more pranks or you will be grounded.'' ''Hai Sensei'' and Mikey took off.

Donnie shook his head, ''I'll be in my lab'' and he walked of to. Leo looked over and rubbed the back of his head. ''Sorry about that.'' ''It's okay.''

Master Splinter walked over to her, ''how are you feeling Caitlin?'' ''I'm feeling a lot better.'' He nodded. ''Then perhaps you are ready to go on patrol with my sons?'' Caitlin looked at him shocked, ''really?'' ''I see no problem with it. As long as you are feeling better.''

Caitlin wasn't sure. She hadn't really thought about it until now, but she guessed she could give it a try. ''Alright I'll try.''

Splinter smiled at her and left the room. Leo looked at Caitlin again, ''are you sure you want to do this what if we run into the Foot?'' Caitlin froze, suddenly afraid. ''Caitlin?'' ''I-I'm sure we won't Leo.''

''You okay?'' no, Caitlin wasn't but if they happened to run into Karai, she could use that chance to speak with her. ''Yeah I'm fine, let's get ready for patrol.''

*…*

Meanwhile, with Karai, she decided it was time to put her plan into motion. She had been spending time with Chris for days trying to get information from him without revealing who she was.

And tonight she was going to confront him about where Caitlin was at, but with force. She was going to find her, no matter what.

She was in her room getting ready to meet Chris until she heard a knock on her door. ''Karai open up it's Rahzar.''

''It's open, what do you want?'' Rahzar came in and saw Karai not wearing her armor. ''Where are you going?''

''Out to look for the turtles.'' ''You know your'e not supposed to leave the lair.''

Karai glared at him, ''oh really? last time I checked Shredder was in Japan. He isn't here, and you can't stop me and if you do, I'll throw you into the sewer.''

Rahzar growled at her. ''Watch it girl. When the Shredder gets back he'll-'' ''Your not going to say anything to the Shredder, if you know what's good for you.''

She then took off, still hoping that she would find Caitlin before Shredder came back.

*…*

Back at the lair, Caitlin was getting ready for patrol. She was in her room and while she was getting ready, Chris was talking to her over the phone.

''You sure about this? I mean aren't you still recovering from you injuries?''

''Chris I'll feel fine. If I wasn't sure about this, I wouldn't be going.''

''Okay, just wanted to be sure. I don't want you to get hurt, especially if you run into the Foot.''

''I know. Don't worry Chris I'll be fine.'' ''So what's going on with that girl you've been seeing? Alexa?''

''Yeah, I don't know I think things are going well. We've only been hanging out for a few days, but I'm starting to like her.''

''That sounds good.''

''Thanks, so are you starting to like Leo?''

Caitlin blushed. ''Yeah I think so.''

Chris begins to snicker. ''Just make sure when you guys make out don't do it in public.''

Caitlin rolled her eyes, ''yeah right.''

''Okay, well I'm taking off sis. Be careful okay?''

''I will. And hey, you be careful to.''

They hanged up, and then there was a knock on her door, and Leo peeked his head in. ''You ready?''

''Yep just a sec. Just need to get my weapon.''

She walked out of her room and Leo followed her to the dojo. Since she couldn't go back to Shredder's lair and get her old weapon, she had to pick a new one.

And after spending sometime looking at all the different weapons Master Splinter had, she chose a beautiful Tanto sword.

She picked up her Tanto and her and Leo met up with the rest of the turtles. ''All right guys were going on a short patrol. Nothing too big okay?''

''Remind me why she's coming again?''

''Careful Raph, or do I have to remind the talk Chris had with you?'' Raph glared at her, but backed off. Mikey snickered, Leo sighed ''come on guys let's go.''

*…*

While the turtles and Caitlin were on patrol, Chris was at the ice rink practicing skating. He was doing some tricks while not using his super speed.

A few minutes later, Karai made it to the ice rink and watched Chris skate. ''Hey.''

Chris sees her and begins to smile. ''Hey Alexa, I'm glad your here.''

''I'm glad I came.''

Chris picks up a pair of skates and hands it to her. ''So, did your dad give you a hard time for sneaking out?''

Karai thought back about her father confronting her about leaving the lair before he left and how she lied to him about where she went. ''Yeah…kind of. My dad took off and won't be back for a while.''

''That's cool, so want to skate?''

''I don't know how.''

''Want to learn?'' he asked offering her his assistance. She smiled. ''Okay.''

They get out on the ice rink where Chris was holding Karai taking it slow. ''Take it one step at a time. It's like roller skating, only on ice.''

Karai nodded, and tried not to fall. ''Your doing good, you've got it.''

Karai laughed a little and smiled. She was trying so hard to focus on her mission, but she couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun without hurting someone.

Chris began smiling when he sees how much fun Alexa is having. As if it's the first time she ever had fun. ''I'm going to let go now, but I promise I will be right behind you.''

Karai nodded and kept going. ''So how is your sister?''

''She's doing fine. She's hanging out with our friends.''

''That's good. By the way, you never told me her name.''

''That's true, sorry about that. She told me not to tell people I just met her name until after she meets you.''

''Oh I see. So what about your friends? what are they like?''

''I have so many friends. Two I know can be goofy and the other three are nerdy, but in a good way. What about you? What are your friends like?''

Karai frowned. ''Um, well…''

''What's wrong?'' He asked with a confused look. Karai sighed. ''I don't have any friends.''

Chris stopped skating and stared at Karai/Alexa. He then skated over toward her, grabs her hands and smiles.

''Well, I'm your friend and if you want I can introduce you to my friends so they can be yours to.''

Karai smiled, ''I'd like that, thanks.'' _Perfect. This really was too easy. _''When can I meet them?''

''Maybe tomorrow since they're busy.''

''Oh. Well I'm sure there not that busy. Come on I wanna meet them.''

''I don't know where they went, but I promise tomorrow you can see them. That reminds me, wait right here.

Chris leaves the rink to get something out of his backpack._ No more miss nice girl._ Karai pulled out her sword from it's holder under her jacket and slowly walked towards Chris.

She approached him and was about to say something, but then Chris turned around and she hid her weapon again. ''I wanted to save this for later, but here.''

He shows her a gift box and Karai stared at the box surprised. ''It's for you. I hope you like it.''

Karai was shocked. ''Thank you.'' She opened it, and in the box was a medallion with a scarf. ''Oh Chris,'' she smiled, ''thanks.''

''Your welcome. The scarf I bought with my own money and the medallion belonged to my mom.'' Karai stared at him not sure what to say, but he continued.

''I remember her saying that it's supposed to bring good luck and will protect you.''

''Wow. It's would you give this to me? I mean, if it belonged to your mom…''

Chris begins to smile at her and scratch the back of his head nervously. ''I guess it could be because I trust you a lot and I wanted to show it by giving you something important to me. And because I um, maybe like you a lot.''

Karai froze. ''Really?''

Chris nods in response. ''Yeah your'e not like other girls I met and I like how we spend time together.''

Karai wasn't sure what to say, especially now how this had majorly changed her plans.

''Are you okay? Do you like the gifts?''

''Yeah I do, it's not that it's…no one's ever said that to me before…''

''So I'm the first then?"

''Yeah.''

''Well, why not? You are cool and beautiful.'' Karai blushed. ''Really? you think so? thanks Chris.''

''No problem.'' Chris went back skating while she watched Chris skate, something in the back of her mind told her choice about forcing Chris to tell about Caitlin. And what he just did for her. ''I-I'll be right back.''

''Okay.'' Chris continued skating while Karai leaves to the bathroom, sees the sword still in her hand, and stared at it before throwing it on the ground, frustrated.

She then looked up and looked in the mirror. ''You know you have to do it, you have to make him tell you where Caitlin is.'' She sighed, ''but he's so sweet, how could I do that to him?''

''Stop it. You are a highly trained ninja and you know what will happen if you don't find Caitlin.''

''Your'e right.'' Though, Karai still wasn't sure what to do.

''So what do I do?'' ''What you have to.''

*…*

''Come on Caitlin!'' meanwhile with Caitlin and the turtles, they were racing across the rooftops. While the turtles were running fast, Caitlin was running behind them already tired since it's been a while since she ran on the rooftops.

The turtles jumped onto the next rooftop and Leo noticed Caitlin was falling behind and went to check on her.

''You okay?''

''I'm fine Leo, stop worrying.''

''Caitlin?"

''yeah?''

''your'e getting really bad at lying.''

The turtles came back over, ''dudes what's taking so long?'' asked Mikey. Raph looked over at Caitlin, ''giving up already?'' she rolled her eyes, ''In your dreams.''

''Shh,'' said Donnie ''wait a second, I think I see something over on the next roof.'' Leo walked over to where Donnie was pointing and saw a bunch of Foot Bots.

''You were right Donnie there's Foot Bots over there.'' Caitlin froze, _not good, not good… _Raph took out his sais and twirled them, ''sweet let's take e'm out.'' But Leo wasn't so sure about that. because he saw the concern on Caitlin's face.

''I don't think so Raph.''

''Aw come on Leo! we could take of them right here right now!''

''I said no Raph.'' Raph looked over his shoulder at Caitlin, ''it's because of her isn't it?''

''Raph!''

Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them. ''Well look who I found.''

''Rahzar!''

''retreat!'' Leo shouted and they tried to run, but the the Foot Bots surrounded them. Leo stood close to Caitlin to protect her. Rahzar jumped down and shouted at the Foot Bots. ''Separate the turtles from the girl I want to deal with her myself.''

The Foot Bots attacked, and the turtles and Caitlin tried their best to fight them off and stay together. Caitlin was holding her own taking down a few Foot Boots even though it had been a while since she was last in a fight.

But Leo still raced to her side and helped her out ''You okay?'' ''Yeah, I am now.'' And they worked together taking out more Foot Bots.

They kept working together until more Foot Bots finally separated the two and Rahzar attacked and grabbed Caitlin taking her away from the turtles. ''Hello tratior.''

''Wish I could say the same to you dog boy.''

Rahzar growled, ''is that all you got you traitor? the Shredder has been looking for you.''

''Really? I'm not surprised.''

Rahzar growled, ''you have two choices girl. Come with me in peace, or I drag you back in pieces.''

Caitlin glared at him and took out her Tanto, ''I rather go in pieces.''

''Very well.'' And Rahzar charged for her.

*…*

Meanwhile, Karai had made her decision. She walked out the bathroom and went to talk to Chris who was still ice skating. ''Sorry Chris I have to go.''

Chris stops skating. ''Really? So soon?''

''Yeah, I just realized I have something to do.''

Chris could stare at her sad.

''Oh, okay well can we meet tomorrow.''

''Yeah I guess we could.''

Chris leans forwards and kisses Alexa on the lips surprising her, but she didn't pull away.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they broke apart. ''Uh, yeah, so…bye.'' Karai nodded. ''Yeah uh, bye.'' And Karai left.

As Karai left, she was thinking about what happened with Chris. Did she had feelings for him? but before she could think about it anymore, she heard sounds of fighting and saw the turtles and Foot Bots fighting a couple rooftops over and decided to check it out.

*…*

Back to Caitlin who was still fighting off Rahzar. She was weak and tired and barely winning but she kept going until Rahzar lunged for her.

But before he could grab her, Caitlin used her powers to lift him up into the air and smacked him against the wall.

Rahar groaned, and Caitlin fell to the ground exhausted. ''G-give up?'' Rahzar stood up, ''never.''

He charged for her, but was taken out from behind sending him off the roof and into a garbage trash bin. Caitlin stood up slowly and saw the attacker was Karai.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys sorry I got busy again but here's the next chapter. I don't own the turtles or any of the other characters, they belong to their owners, I only own Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris. enjoy!_

_P.S. Please, please, please read and please, please, please review! _

Thirteen: A fight between sisters

''Caitlin? Oh my God Caitlin!'' Karai raced over to her, helped her up and hugged her.

''I've been looking everywhere for you!'' Caitlin smiled, ''Hi Karai, I've missed you.''

''And I've been worried sick! what happened? Shredder said you betrayed us, but I knew it wasn't true. What happened the night you fought Shredder?''

Caitlin sighed and explained everything that happened to her. She even told her the truth about Shredder and Karai couldn't believe what she was hearing. ''Caitlin no, that's not true, the turtles must have tricked you. Come on I'm taking you home.''

''No Karai, I haven't been tricked, it's true.'' She sighed, ''he even admitted killing my parents.'' Karai looked at her, and Caitlin could tell she didn't believe her. ''No, Caitlin that can't be true. Your my sister and I'm taking you home.''

''No, no Karai listen to me I'm not going back, Shredder is lying to you, he lied to me, you have to believe me. Come with us, you'll see what I mean so we can stop him.''

''No I don't think so.'' Caitlin frowned. ''Why don't you believe me?''

''Because Shredder is our father. Splinter killed my mother and he said he loved us and never would hurt us like that.''

''It's a lie!'' she lifted up her shirt sleeve, ''I've got the scars to prove it. For every time I've failed him. Where are you scars?!''

Karai didn't answer her. ''Please, please Karai join me and-'' ''No Caitlin. Your'e coming home with me, and I'm taking not taking no for an answer.'' She took out her sword and charged for her.

*…*

Meanwhile, the turtles were still trying to hold their own while trying to get to Caitlin.

The fight wasn't easy, the Foot Bots weren't backing down. Leo was trying to find Caitlin, but it wasn't easy with the Foot Bots attacking them every time he turned around.

Donnie wasn't doing good either, the Foot Bots kept tackling him to the ground, while Mikey was trying to help him and Raph was having as much luck as Leo.

Leo kicked off two more Foot Bots and looked over at the next rooftop, eyes wide when he saw Caitlin fighting Karai.

''Guys Caitlin is in trouble!'' ''sorry Leo,'' Raph said as he kicked another Foot Bot away ''but we got our own problems at the moment.''

Leo tried his best and tried to help her, but more Foot Bots got in his way. ''Donnie I need a little help here!'' ''I'm trying!''

''Oh for crying out-'' Leo flipped over the other Foot Bots and took them out and then helped oy his brothers.

Raph started working with Donnie to take out some bots taking them out one by one. Leo and Mikey were doing the same thing working together. The four of them switched back and forth taking down all the bots while Leo hoped they could make it to Caitlin on time.

*…*

''Karai stop this!'' ''I don't want to hear it!'' Karai said as she charged for Caitlin again.

Caitlin was still trying to get Karai to listen to her, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was take Caitlin home with her.

Caitlin backed away as she slowly took out her tanto. ''I don't want to fight you Karai please just-''

''Enough Caitlin, the turtles are lying to you, can't you see that? I don't want to fight you either, but if you won't come home with me, I'll just have to make you.''

They charged for each other, and started fighting. But then Caitlin tripped. Karai walked slowly towards her and was about to attack her but something hit her knocking her to the ground.

''No one hurts my sister.'' Caitlin saw it was her brother who helped her up. ''And you told me not to worry.''

''Sorry, but I didn't think this would happen.''

''So, who tried attacking you this time?''

''The girl who used to be my sister.'' Karai stood up, turned and couldn't believe her eyes.

Chris looked at the girl in front of him and was shocked as well. ''Chris? what's wrong?''

''Alexa?''

Karai stared at him, shocked. ''Chris? she's your sister?''

''Chris what's going on?''

''It's Alexa,'' he replied. ''The girl I told you about. What are you doing here and why did you attack my sister?''

''I should've told you I'm not who I seem. My real name's Karai.''

''Wait, your the girl that tried to kill my friends?'' he asked and then realized something. ''You've been lying to me all this time, why?''

''So I could find her,'' she said pointing at Caitlin.

''Why?''

''Because she was my sister first.''

''Not at birth you weren't. Why did you attack my sister?''

''Because I was trying… to get her to come back with me.''

''I'm not going back Karai. Shredder has been lying to you to, I know it, all you have to do is come with us and we can work together to stop him.''

Karai stared at them. She didn't know what to say to them. So she dropped her sword and walked away.

Caitlin stared after her,''Karai wait!'' but then they heard police sirens and the turtles joined them.

Leo took her arm, ''We have to go Caitlin.'' Caitlin stared after Karai for a minute before she nodded and following them. As they retreated, but not too far away Karai looked on from another building, with one thought racing through her mind, _now what?_


	14. Chapter 14

_well it's over school is done yay for winter break! now i have more time for writing and a new chapter! ready guys? cause i am! thanks so much for the reviews, keep e'm coming! I don't own the Turtles or any of the other characters, they belong to their owners, I only own Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris. Hope u guys like it, and enjoy!_

Fourteen: Heartbreak

Back at Shredder's lair Karai had just got back and snuck through the window. She was still thinking about what happened with Caitlin and Chris and how she hurt them.

As she started walking down the hall, she began to think back to a memory of her and Caitlin when they were younger.

_Flashback…_

_''Caitlin where are you?!'' a ten year old Karai was racing through the halls looking for her eight year old sister. _

_She suddenly stopped running when she heard crying coming from the room next to her. She opened the door and saw Caitlin crying. ''Caitlin what are you doing in here?'' she said leaning down next to her. ''I'm hiding.'' _

_Karai closed the door behind her. ''Why are you hiding?'' ''because, father punished me for not using my powers during training.'' ''What? do you wanna talk about it?'' Caitlin shook her head. _

_Karai sat down next to her, and hugged her. ''It's gonna be okay sis sometimes he's hard on us because he cares.'' _

_Caitlin sniffed, ''sometimes I don't believe that. I think he treats you better than he does me and I don't think he cares about me.'' _

_''That's not true. ''Caitlin, you know he's hard on you because he wants to see how your powers work.'' _

_''He's never hard on you. Especially when you don't do well.'' _

_''I don't know why our father treats you like that but I will still be here for you. I will protect you and I promise to make sure nothing bad will happen you you'' she gave her a hug. _

_Caitlin looked up at her sister, ''you really mean that?'' ''I do.'' Caitlin smiled and hugged her sister back. _

end flashback…

Karai sighed thinking about the memory. ''I'm sorry I couldn't do more Caitlin.'' ''Where have you been girl?'' Karai turned around and saw Rahzar glaring at her.

''I was out looking for the traitor.''

''Don't you remember what the Shredder told you? you shouldn't-'' ''I don't care! all I wanted to was find her and bring her back her so she can be punished!'' Karai snapped.

Everything fell silent before she spoke again, ''What do you want?''

''We found the girl. She's with the turtles. Their protecting her now, I don't know why but they are. I tried to get her but she fought back and knocked me into a wall.''

Karai sighed, ''nice going dog face.'' Rahzar growled. ''Don't call me dog.''

''Whatever. Just don't get your fleas everywhere. I won't report this to Shredder so long as you keep your mouth shut about where I was.'' ''Agreed.''

He walked off, while Karai walked to her room trying to figure out what to do next.

*…*

''And that's what happened.'' Back at the lair, Caitlin and Chris were with Master Splinter explaining what had happened.

''Karai tried to take me away, she dating Chris to get to me, and she just…disappeared when she heard the sirens.''

Splinter was surprised that Karai did not know that Chris and Caitlin were brother and sister.

He figured that Shredder had told her something about Caitlin's past, and that perhaps there was something more he was keeping from Karai that he doesn't want her to know about.

''I am proud of you Caitlin. You held your against two very strong opponents, but I am also proud of you Chris, for helping your sister.''

''That's what family is for,'' Chris replied. ''I just wish the girl I like didn't just end up trying to use me.''

''I understand, but she is Kunochi, and will do anything it takes to get her answer.''

''I know that now,'' Chris sighed. ''I just wished things turned out differently.''

Caitlin put a hand on his shoulder, I'm sorry Chris.''

''It's okay,'' he replied. ''You didn't know.''

Caitlin still couldn't help but feel a little sad that her brother's heart was broken.

Splinter put a hand on his shoulder, ''I understand your heartbreak Chris. My heart still aches from when I lost my wife so long ago.''

''You had a wife?'' he asked. ''I didn't know that.''

Splinter nodded. ''Yes, when I was human. I had a baby daughter as well.''

''What happened to them?''

Caitlin looked over at Splinter, she had already heard the story but it still broke her heart to hear Splinter say, ''The Shredder took them away from me.''

Chris looked surprised since he never heard that story before and never asked about it.

''I'm sorry.'' ''I'm sorry to, Master Splinter.''

Splinter nodded, then looked at Chris, ''you see Chris, you may have gotten your heart broken but that doesn't mean you are alone. You have your sister, you have each other, and I know you will be there for one another when you go through something just like this. Just like how even though I lost my wife and daughter, I am thankful to have my sons, April, Casey,'' he smiled at them, ''and you two as well.''

Caitlin was a little shocked, but then she realized she was finally happy to find her family. She looked at Chris and gave him a hug. ''It's gonna be ok.''

Chris began to smile. ''I know, as long as we have each other and our friends everything will be okay.''

Caitlin smiled and hugged him again. ''It sure will.''

They departed and Chris left to go back to his apartment, while Caitlin looked for Leo.

She went into the kitchen and found Donnie typing on his laptop, Raph looking for a snack, and Mikey was playing with something in the fridge.

''Hey have you guys seen Leo?''

Raph shrugged, ''don't know where fearless is.'' Mikey nodded, ''yeah haven't seen him for a while.''

Caitlin sighed. Where was he? suddenly, she heard something that sounded like a cat and before Mikey could stop her, she looked in the freezer. ''Um, what's that?''

Mikey grinned, ''oh that's Ice Cream Kitty.'' Caitlin looked at the strawberry, chocolate and vanilla ice cream cat as it looked at her. ''Meow.''

''Um... do I wanna know?''

''Caitlin, this is Ice Cream Kitty.'' Mikey petted Ice Cream Kitty on the head and she licked his hand.

Mikey smiled and licked Ice Cream Kitty. ''Mmm. You always taste good.'' Caitlin stared at them for a minute, but then shrugged and went to find Leo.

She saw him coming out of his room, ''Caitlin there you are.'' ''Oh hey Leo.'' He smiled at her. ''So how are you doing?'' ''I'm okay. Still a little shocked about what happened with Karai though. He nodded, ''I understand, but I'm glad to hear your'e okay, I've been worried about you.''

She grinned at him. ''Oh have you?'' He looked away from and started turning red, but cleared his throat. ''Um Caitlin, I was wondering if it would be okay if we hanged out tomorrow, you know... just the two of us.'' Caitlin stared at him, ''like a date?'' Leo turned red again, ''um…well…'' Caitlin laughed. ''Yes Leo, I'd be glad to hang out with you.'' Leo smiled at her, ''great!'' and then he raced off to get things ready for tomorrow.

Caitlin smiled as she walked back down the hallway and went into the living room. She sighed happily. _Hanging out with Leo._ _Wait…it's a date. Oh My God. It's a date. _

Caitlin's face grew pale. ''I don't know anything about dating.'' She spent so much of her life being trained as a ninja that she doesn't know anything about going on a date, how to dress, and everything else about going on a date.

Then she remembered who could help her. April O' Neil. Without a second thought, Caitlin raced out of the lair to go see April.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi everyone! who's ready 4 the date? yay so excited! ok I don't own the turtles or any of the other characters, they belong to their rightful owners, I only own Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris. Hope u like and __enjoy!_

Fifteen: First Date

Caitlin sighed. She couldn't believe she was doing this. But April was the only one she could go to about this. So she knocked on her door.

By the time Caitlin had gotten to April's it was about four in the morning and she knew April would still be asleep, but she really needed to talk to her.

She knocked on the door again and waited. A few minutes later she knocked again and kept knocking until the door opened revealing a very tired looking April.

''Caitlin? what are you doing here at four in the morning?'' ''I need your help…Leo asked me out on a date.'' April's eyes went wide.

''Really? that's great!'' Caitlin nodded. ''But…I don't know anything about going out on a date.'' ''I'll help you'' April yawned, ''but can it wait till later? it's too early right now.''

''Sure. Sorry I woke you up.''

April gave her a small smile, ''no problem. I'll come by later, and we can talk about it.''

Caitlin nodded. ''I'll guess I'll see you later.'' Caitlin started to leave before April grabbed her arm. ''Wait a minute Caitlin, why don't you stay for a while?''

''Oh I don't wanna be a bother.'' ''No it's fine really.'' Come on in.''

Caitlin stepped in and April shut the door behind her. ''Here, let me show you around.'' ''Okay sure.''

April showed her around the apartment and even showed her room. ''Wow, April this place is pretty cool.''

''Thanks,'' April replied as she shut her bedroom door behind her, ''here we can talk for a while.''

Caitlin nodded. They fell silent since neither of them were sure what to say since this was the first time they actually hanged out or really talked to one another.

''So…how did you meet the turtles?''

''Oh that's a long story.'' ''Well…what happened?'' April sat down on her bed and started telling Caitlin the story of how she met the turtles.

''Wow. I had no idea.'' Caitlin said as she finished, and April nodded. ''So what about you? what was it like growing up with Karai?'' ''Well…'' Caitlin sat down next to her and explained how it was growing up with Karai.

'' But she always tried to protect me, no matter what'' she said as she finished.

''She seemed like a great sister.''

''She was…I just feel bad about how things turned out.''

''I know. But…I promise everything's gonna be okay.''

Caitlin nodded. ''I hope so.''

Meanwhile, back at the lair, Leo was sitting on the couch trying to figure out what to do for him and Caitlin's date.

''Hey Leo,'' Mikey said as he sat down next to her, ''what are you doing?'' ''nothing.''

Mikey looked at him, ''then why you look so nervous?'' Leo sighed. He should've known Mikey would tell something was up. ''I'm going on a date with Caitlin.''

Mikey's eyes went wide. ''Dude are you serious?!'' ''where are you guys going? what are you going to do for her? what-''

''Mikey! I don't know yet.'' ''Well you should dude, you were the one who asked her out.''

''Asked who out?'' Donnie asked as he walked in with his laptop. ''Leo asked Caitlin out on a date.'' Donny stared at Leo, ''whoa really?'' ''uh huh.''

''Cool so what are you guys planning? it better be something special.'' ''That's what I was trying to ask him!'' Mikey replied. '' Guys, guys, I said I don't know what I'm planning for our date yet.''

At that moment Raph walked in. ''Did someone say date?''

Before Leo could say anything Mikey spit it out, ''Leo asked Caitlin out on a date.''

Raph looked at Leo. ''Really? why?'' ''because I really like her Raph.'' ''Whatever. I don't get it, but whatever.''

Mikey grinned at Leo. ''Dude, you gotta figure out something.'' ''Oh get her some flowers. She'll like that'' said Donnie. ''Yeah that's good and maybe you guys could go see…''

''Guys!'' Leo sighed. ''Look thanks for the help but I need to figure this out on my own.'' Mikey shrugged ''whatever dude just trying to help.'' They went back to doing whatever they were doing while Leo went to the dojo.

Leo sat down on the rugs around him and closed his eyes and tried to meditate. ''Leonardo?'' Leo opened his eyes and saw Master Splinter staring at him. ''Everything alright?'' ''Yeah Sensei. Everything's fine.'' ''I heard what you and your'e brothers were talking about. Is it true that your'e taking Caitlin out on a date?''

''Hai Sensei, I did. But I'm not sure what to do for our date.'' ''I understand how you feel my son.''

''What do I do Sensei?'' ''just relax my son, I'm sure you will come up with something. And whatever it is I'm sure Caitlin will love it.'' ''Hai Sensei.''

*…*

Meanwhile, back at April's, April was helping Caitlin pick out an outfit to wear. ''Um I don't know about this April I'm not really into dresses.''

''Ugh come on Caitlin we've gone through all of my dresses and you've said you don't like any of them. You have to pick something.''

''What if I don't want to? I mean, are you sure about this? what if Leo doesn't like this?''

''Caitlin, don't worry I'm sure Leo will like whatever you wear. There's no reason for you to be nervous either, everything is going to be fine.''

''You sure? I mean I've never been on a date before…''

''Trust me Caitlin.''

''Okay.'' They started trying to pick out a dress again, but then heard a knock on the door. April went to answer it, leaving Caitlin to pick out a dress and when she opened it nobody was there.

''Looking for someone?'' Chris appeared behind her sitting on her couch reading her diary. ''Seriously, get a better lock for this thing.''

''April sighed and crossed her arms, ''not cool Chris.'' She walked over to him, took her diary from his hand and hit him across the head with it.

''Ouch! You are so mean,'' Chris uses his speed to appear in the kitchen then came back to the sofa with a sandwich. ''So have you seen my sister? Leo told me she took off to see you last night.''

''um yeah…she's in my room picking out a dress.'' Chris spat out the food in shock, having some of it hit April's face. ''My sister is doing what?!''

April nodded, ''yeah she and Leo…their going on a date.''

Chris almost laughed, but managed to call himself down. ''You serious? Wow, there is something I never thought would happen. On of the turtles dating a human girl. I actually thought Donnie would try asking you out on a date. But then again, I figure you would say no and ask Casey out since we all know you love him.''

April growled and hit him again. ''Knock it off you dope.''

''Ow Stop hitting me!''

''No, not until you stop being a dope.''

''Your mean,'' he then began looking around the room. ''By the way, where's your dad?''

''He's in his lab working.''

''I thought he was a shrink?''

April shrugged, ''hey sometimes he has to do some extra tests.''

''I guess, so where is the lucky gal who is going out with a teenage mutant ninja turtle?''

April rolled her eyes, ''In my room.''

Chris goes to April's room where he sees his sister looking at the different dresses she is checking out. ''I may not be a girl, but I can tell you don't see yourself wearing any of these clothes right?''

''Ah! Chris what are you doing here?!''

''I came to see my sister, although I am surprised to see her going on a date.''

Caitlin blushed. ''Um…''

Chris pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye. ''My sister is growing up. Growing up to date a turtle.'' He then realized how weird that sounded. ''Yep, it still sounds weird even out loud.''

Caitlin rolled her eyes, ''you are such a dope sometimes.'' Chris walked up to his sister and hugs her. ''Yeah, but I'm your brother. So even if you call me dope, you still love me.''

Caitlin shook her head, ''whatever. So what would you wear if you were going on a date Chris?''

Chris sat down on April's bed and sighed. ''When I dated Ale…Karai I wore something simple because I thought she was the type of girl who didn't seem to mind what I wear. With Leo, it's the same thing. He's probably going to be okay with whatever you wear. I think what matters to him is just spending some time with you.''

Caitlin nodded and looked at the dresses again. She didn't want to wear something fancy, she was a ninja she was used to wearing clothes that she liked. She didn't want to be something she wasn't. She put all the dresses away and instead picked out a dark blue shirt and black pants. ''Better?''

''Yep.''

Caitlin smiled, ''okay.''

*…*

Later that night, Leo was pacing at the entrance to the lair waiting for Caitlin. He had been waiting for an hour and was starting to wonder if Caitlin changed her mind.

_Guess she's not coming. _Leo sighed as he started walking towards his room until he heard footsteps walk into the lair. ''Leo?'' Leo turned around couldn't believe his eyes. Caitlin was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants and Leo could tell that April did her hair and added a little bit of makeup and mascara.

Caitlin smiled at him. ''Sorry I'm late, April wouldn't let me leave until I let her do my makeup.'' Leo snapped out of his thoughts. ''Uh, no, no your'e right on time.''

Caitlin smiled again, ''cool so where are we going?'' ''oh no place special.'' Caitlin raised an eyebrow ''your'e not gonna tell me are you?'' Leo grinned, ''nope. Your'e just gonna have to trust me.''

He went over to a closet and took out a trench coat and a hat and put it on. ''What's that for?'' ''you'll see.'' Leo took her hand and lead her out of the lair. But not before Mikey saw them, ''good luck bro!'' Leo sighed and Caitlin tried not to laugh. ''Come on, let's get out of here.''

*…*

Leo helped Caitlin out of the sewers and they headed up to the rooftops and started running west. ''So your'e not gonna tell me at all what were doing?'' ''nope, it's a surprise.'' Caitlin nodded as she just kept running beside him.

Soon, they came across Central Park and Leo stopped running. ''Well, were here.'' Caitlin stared at him, ''what are we doing here?'' ''what else,'' he replied jumping down onto a fire escape below ''going for a walk.''

''Leo are you crazy?! you'll be seen!''

''What do you think the hat and trench coat are for? besides, not many people are in the park this time of night so we should be okay.'' He held his hand, ''come on it'll be alright.'' Caitlin nodded and took his hand.

Leo helped her down and the two headed towards the park. ''Just act natural'' Leo whispered as he took Caitlin's hand again and they started walking. Caitlin realized that Leo was right there weren't many people out and the few that were stared at them, or paid them no attention at all.

''See? I told you. Everything's fine.'' Caitlin nodded as she looked up at the moon it was beautiful as hid behind a few clouds casting a moonlight glow around them. ''Leo… this is beautiful.''

Leo smiled, ''oh this is just the beginning of it. Come on I have another surprise for you.'' He lead her through the rest of the park until they left it behind and they climbed up to the rooftops again. But before they could start running, Leo picked up Caitlin and she stared at him.

''What are you doing?''

''What else? I have to carry you to the surprise.'' Caitlin laughed a little, as Leo carried her across the rooftops. A few minutes later they stopped and Leo set her down and covered her eyes.

''Are you ready Caitlin?''

''yeah Leo I'm ready.''

He opened her eyes and Caitlin gasped. She couldn't believe it. It was a picnic. There was a little blanket spread out, with a few candles a bottle of soda and glasses, and a pizza box.

Caitlin smiled, ''Oh Leo this is great. But how…'' ''I texted the guys and they set everything up while we were walking through the park. Shall we?''

Caitlin nodded and they both sat down and Leo took off the trench coat and hat and handed her a slice of pizza and she took it.

''So are you liking our date?''

''I have to admit Leo I'm having a great time. I can't believe you did all this just for me.''

''Why wouldn't I Caitlin? I really like you.'' Caitlin smiled and Leo blushed a little. ''Um there's one more thing…I got you something…''

''Leo you didn't have to-''

''I know I didn't have to but I did.'' He reached behind his back and pulled out a rose.

''For you.''

''Oh my God…'' she took it from him and smiled ''thank you Leo.'' He nodded. Caitlin looked at the rose before setting it down and walked over to Leo and sat down next to him.

''What are great night.'' Leo smiled and put his arm around her, ''sure is, and look it's not every night you get to see the stars in New York.'' Caitlin looked up and realized Leo was right there were the stars looking gorgeous in the night sky and Caitlin could have sworn they were shining down on them.

Caitlin looked at Leo again and before either of them knew what they were doing, they leaned in close lips almost touching and…suddenly they heard noises behind them. The Foot. Leo glared at them and Caitlin growled. ''Really guys? on our date? thanks a lot you jerks.''

Leo stood up, ''so Caitlin you wanna teach these jerks a lesson?'' Caitlin grinned, ''oh yeah.'' Leo nodded and he took out his katana that he brought just in case and handed her one of his blades and they charged at the Foot bots.

*…*

A few hours later… ''Sorry Caitlin I didn't think the Foot bots would attack like that.'' After defeating all the Foot bots with only a few scrapes and bruises, Leo and Caitlin headed back to the lair.

Leo was a little sad that the Foot bots had ruined their date and hoped Caitlin wasn't mad at him for what happened since she hadn't said anything since they had gotten back.

''Caitlin?'' Caitlin didn't say anything, just kept walking. ''Caitlin are you-'' before Leo could finish, Caitlin kissed his cheek.

''Leo, even if there were Foot bots I still had a great time. Thank you,'' she smiled ''I love you Leo.'' Leo smiled and pulled her into a hug. ''I love you to.'' She smiled and kissed his cheek again and walked into the lair to her room.

Leo walked in right behind her and sighed. Mikey peeked his head out from the kitchen and saw him, ''hey Leo, how did the date go?'' Leo smiled and rubbed his cheek,

''it couldn't have been more perfect.''


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi guys yeah sorry it's been a while, but do me and AVP5 have a chapter for __you. It's Wormquake! but before we get started, there's a couple things you should know. _

_1) Baxter Stockman is already a fly in this. When we other the other chapters, we kind of forgot about that he didn't mutate in this episode and since we already wrote him like that in the other chapters, we decided to keep it for the story. _

_2) This Wormquake is 3 parts since their is a lot more happening with the turtles, Karai, Splinter and the Oc's. _

_3) There's a reference to two other stories of mine whoever can name the stories first will get an online Christmas cookie :D _

_well that's about it. Me and AVP5 don't own the turtles or any of the other characters, they belong to their rightful owners, I only own Caitlin and AVP5 owns Chris. Enjoy Wormquake!_

Sixteen: Wormquake!(part 1)

The next night was a quiet one, as Karai, Rahzar, Fishface and some Foot Bots, were waiting to ambush the turtles.

''Karai, Shredder didn't authorize your'e little operation I think we should-'' ''Silence! I don't care if he didn't authorize this mission. If we score an ambush on the turtles it'll make us both look good. _And hopefully I can talk to Caitlin. _Now quiet here they come.''

*…*

Not to far away, the turtles were climbing over rooftops and fire escapes. Caitlin had stayed behind at the lair so she could spend some quality time with Chris.

But Leo didn't mind he couldn't have been happier because the date was such a success. Until he had a feeling something wasn't right. ''Hold up ninjas, I have a feeling were not alone here.''

Mikey nodded, ''your'e right Leo we have a potential spy. He looked over at a squirrel that stared back at him, before running away.

Donnie shook his head, ''Shh I thought I heard-''

''Foot attack!'' suddenly, the Foot Bots, Karai, Rahzar and Fishface attacked. Rahzar knocked Mikey to the ground and tackled him. Raph started taking out Footbots with his sais. ''Serving one bot hot!''

Leo was fighting off another Foot bot, before another one charged at him from behind. ''Ah! get off of me Rahzar!'' screamed Mikey, before Donnie whacked him with his staff and they fist bumped.

And after Leo and Raph destroyed some Foot bots, Karai charged for them. ''Let's take her down, once and for all'' said Raph before Karai knocked him out of the way.

Leo went after her, while also trying to talk to her. ''Karai listen, Caitlin is Chris's sister, and I know you don't want to hear this but there's something you should know, it's about your'e father. ''Your'e real father.''

''I'm not interested in anything but you begging for your'e life.'' She charged for him again, but suddenly, the ground began to shake. ''Earthquake!'' Mikey shouted, ''In New York?'' Rahzar replied.

The ground broke apart as Leo saw that a water tower was about to fall on Karai, ''Karai look out!'' he kicked her out of the way before it landed on him.

''Leo!''

*…*

Chris was on the couch in his back, while his sister was sitting next to him watching Tv and watching what Leo watches.

''I think it's time to tell Leo that this show sucks as bad as their dialogue and animation.''

Caitlin rolled her eyes, ''come on, it's not that bad.''

''It's a cheesy show sis,'' Chris replied groaning loudly. ''And I hate cheesy shows. Almost as much as you not telling me what happened on your date.''

Caitlin stared at him. ''I don't have to tell you anything about what happened. That's classified.''

''Oh come on, I thought you were done with the whole secrecy thing. We're siblings.''

''I don't wanna tell you…because you may laugh at me…''

''I helped you get ready before you went out on your date. Did I laugh at you then?'' he asked.

''No…ok, ok I'll tell you. He took me to Central Park, we went for a walk then surprised me with a picnic and he gave me a rose. Then we got attacked by the Foot, but we fought them off and…I kissed Leo.''

''Oh, okay so it was a long and boring date,'' Chris grabbed a bag of chips and begins eating.

Caitlin took the chips from him and smacked him with the bag. ''Didn't you listen at all? I kissed Leo!''

''First of all, I know what you said and so what? I kissed Ale…Karai. And secondly aww my chips,'' he replied sadly as he sees his chips fall out of the bag.

Caitlin nodded, ''just checking I thought I would get a different reaction but whatever.'' Caitlin reached into the chip bag and started eating the chips that didn't fall out.

''Like what kind of reaction?'' he asked using his super speed to grab the chips out of his sister's hand.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, ''you know..shock that I kissed Leo.''

''I kind of figured you two would since I can tell you two like each other. Plus I know we haven't had much time to spend with each other because of what happened, but I trust you and if you kissed Leo then that is fine. Now if you two go past first base and go to second or home run then I will turn him into turtle soup.''

Caitlin blushed. ''I don't think were gonna go that far yet Chris.''

''Just saying,'' Chris then began looking around the lair. ''By the way, where are the guys? I thought they weren't going to take too long.''

''They said they were going out on patrol. I hope they didn't run into trouble.''

''It's them sis, they always do.''

Caitlin nodded. ''Oh crud. What do we do?''

''Order some Chinese?'' Chris asked.

Caitlin smacked him. ''No genius ''maybe we should go find them.''

''I'm sure they're fine,'' said Chris who doesn't seem concerned.

Caitlin sighed. ''I hope so.''

Suddenly, they felt the earth shake around them. ''What the heck?'' The earth shook again but this time harder, and scattered things across the lair.

''Take cover!'' Chris and Caitlin could get under a table in the kitchen.

''What's happening?''

''An earthquake, but in New York?!''

''What? that's crazy!''

As soon as it started a minute later ended, and they climbed out from underneath the table. ''You okay?'' Chris asked. ''Yeah I'm okay'' Caitlin replied.

''Whoa this place is a mess.'' They looked around and saw everything scattered across the lair and a couple things were broken.

Chris picked up one of the items from the floor. ''That was strange. How can there be an earthquake in New York?''

''I have no idea. But something tells me that wasn't the end of it.''

''With everything that has happened in this city, I wouldn't be surprised.'' Caitlin nodded. ''Agreed.''

Chris cleaned up the place when suddenly, Caitlin's T-phone rang. ''Hello?'' Caitlin listened for a moment before her eyes went wide. ''She did what?!''

Chris then heard what his sister said. ''Who did that? Is it April? Did she finally kiss Casey? If so Mikey owes me ten bucks.

Caitlin quickly hanged up the phone. ''Um no…that was Leo they said they were on their way home.''

''You said 'she did what?' you were talking about Leo?'' he asked confused.

''Um…''

''Caitlin, what is going on?''

''I-I can't tell you.''

''Why?'' he asked curious on what she knows. ''What is it? What is it? What is it? What is it? What is it?''

''Chris, Chris no! stop it!'' She went to sit down on the couch as he sat next to her and came close to her ear, and whispered. ''Tell meeee.''

Caitlin glared at him, before tackling him to the ground. The two got into as scuffle just as the turtles walked in and saw Caitlin pinning her brother on his back while holding his arm back in an armlock. ''Knock it off Chris.''

''Never!''

''Guys, guys easy,'' Leo ran over to Caitlin and took her off him. ''What's going on?''

''She wouldn't tell me who she was talking about then attacked me for no reason. I'm the victim here,'' Chris replied.

''Yeah you sure are'' said Raph.

Leo glared at him, ''Raph…'' ''what I'm just saying.''

''Look whatever,'' Caitlin looked at Leo ''can I talk to you? alone?'' ''sure.'' Caitlin pulled Leo away from the others and into the kitchen.

''What is it?'' Caitlin checked to check that Chris wasn't listening. ''Is it true? did Karai attack you?'' ''It's true.'' Caitlin stared at him, ''why? did she-'' ''no she didn't ask about you, but I was trying to tell her something important.''

''What was it?'' ''I-I can't tell you right now.'' ''Leo-'' ''let me talk to Master Splinter first.'' Leo squeezed her hand and then headed to the dojo. Caitlin sighed and hoped everything was okay.

*…*

Leo sighed as he walked into the dojo, and sat across from Master Splinter who was meditating. ''Master Splinter I tried to tell Karai…that your'e her father.''

Master Splinter opened his eyes and gave him a look. ''I thought if she knew, she might come over to our side.''

Master Splinter stood up, ''there is a saying he who runs his mouth gets a face full of nunchuko.'' ''They say that in Japan?'' ''they would if you were there. Still, your'e heart is in the right place. Perhaps, it is time she knew the truth.''

''Maybe you should tell the others Sensei.'' Splinter nodded as he called the others and Caitlin in. ''Hey wait, where's Chris?'' asked Caitlin noticing her brother disappeared. ''He said he got hungry and was gonna go get a snack'' said Mikey. Caitlin nodded as Splinter turned towards them. ''This is, difficult but it is time you all knew the truth. The child I thought I'd lost in the fire, Miwa, is Karai. My daughter. Fury became flame, and flame darkened the world with smoke. And in that darkness Shredder stole Miwa away. I thought she had perished, but she was raised by Shredder as his daughter and trained as a deadly foot assassin.''

The room went silent. ''Wait, this can't be…'' said Donnie, Raph shook his head, ''this is some kind of joke right Sensei?'' Caitlin's eyes grew wide, ''oh my God…'' ''Karai's our sister?'' Mikey said shocked. ''Sensei, she's still our enemy she was raised by Shredder!'' Donny nodded agreeing with Raph, ''yeah how can we ever trust her?''

Splinter walked over to shelf where he kept the picture of his beloved Tang Shen, Miwa, and himself when he was human. ''There is good in her I know this, the truth must be told and it to will be an earthquake.''

*…*

''Father should've been back hours ago With his new little secret weapon.'' Back at Shredder's lair, Shredder had left for a while to meet up with the assassin while Karai, Rahzar, Stockman, Fishface, and the army of Foot Bots waiting for his return.

''I've heard rumors it's a new mutant part woman, part tuna, all lover'' said Fishface. ''I hope not, I'm allergic to fish'' replied Stockman. Fishface glared at him, ''nothing personal Xever.''

''All I know is that he's a deadly assassin,'' said Rahzar ''the Kraang turned him into a mutant when he was a kid decades ago.'' Suddenly, the doors opened and in walked more Foot Bots and following behind them, The Shredder himself.

Karai bowed, ''Father.'' He nodded, as he walked to his throne. ''I have returned, and I bring with me the most feared assassin in all of Asia.''

Everyone turned towards the doors as a huge tiger carrying swords, tranquilizers and other sorts of weapons walked in and knelt in front of Shredder. ''Tiger Claw.'' Karai stared at the new mutant, ''This is your secret weapon father? another freak?''

The tiger stood up and stared at her, ''This is the Foot clan you promised me? I must say Master Shredder I am disappointed.'' Karai drew her sword, just as Tiger Claw drew a gun from his pocket.

Fishface ignored this, and walked over to them. ''I honor you great Tiger Claw, can I offer you some refreshments?'' Tiger Claw growled at him, before putting his gun away. ''Milk, skim.''

Fishface walked away, as Karai noticed something interesting about their guest. ''Senstive subject maybe but shouldn't tiger's have tails?''

''Don't mock me child. It was a rival who sliced off my tail one day I will find and he will pay the price.'' Tiger Claw replied as he took a sip of his milk.

''If you can't keep your own tail-''

''Silence Karai. You will treat Tiger Claw with utmost respect. He is my new second in command.''

Karai stared at him shocked, ''what? I've earned that job! not some oversized cat in a scarf!''

''Enough! Tiger Claw, take my daughter with you to capture Splinter and his turtles. Karai, do not disobey him.''

*…*

Meanwhile, across the rooftops of New York, Casey and April were on patrol together. ''So April, vigilanting is cool and all but how bout a real date?''

''what do you call this?'' ''I was thinking you know, maybe something a little cozier. You, me.''

''The Kraang!'' ''nah, aliens would just mess up my mix.'' April ignored and looked over the rooftop and saw the Kraang in the alley below them and were marching through some kind of portal.

''There's so many of them. And what are they doing?'' April climbed down into the alley and Casey was right behind her. ''That's a new trick.''

''I got this red,'' Casey replied putting on his hockey mask. He attacked one of the Kraang and April knocked the weird little brain out. Casey chuckled,''when you play cricket, you gotta have some crumpets.''

''That was dumb,'' they see Chris nearby with his back against the wall. ''And do you even know how to play cricket?''

'' Uh no, but hey I thought it sounded good.'' ''What are you doing here Chris?'' said April, ''I thought you were hanging out with Caitlin.''

''I was until I got hungry and went to get a snack,'' he replied as he uses his super speed to examine the portal. ''So, you two going to continue your date inside this strange glowing portal?''

April rolled her eyes, ''no Chris were gonna take this back to Donnie so he can examine it. You coming?''

''Nah, he always puts me to sleep everytime he talks a lot about science,''

''Why not take it to a real laboratory?''

''Trust me, Donny's way ahead of most scientists.''

''Boo, well I'll be off to buy a snack, See you guys back at the lair,'' Chris then took off and arrived outside the convince store.

''Later Chris, come on Casey.'' April said as they walked to the lair.

Meanwhile, Tiger Claw and Karai saw Chris with April and Casey, who Karai explained were ally's to the turtles. They followed him to a nearby convince store. Tiger Claw believe they could get some information out of Chris, but Karai wasn't too sure.

''I don't know about this Tiger Claw, it could be a waste of time.'' Karai was actually lying, the truth was she didn't want to hurt Chris again.

''You are too soft Karai,'' He took out his sword ''I will handle this.'' He charged into the store weapon in hand and Karai followed him.

''Tiger Claw, stop I'll handle this.'' Tiger Claw stared at her, ''you think you can handle it girl?'' Karai took her juji-ken. ''I think I can.''

She hoped Tiger Claw believed her lie, and when he stepped aside and let her by Karai felt like sighing in relief. She walked in, hoping that she would be able to talk to Chris before Tiger Claw came charging in.

Meanwhile, Chris was inside debating on what kind of snack to get. ''Oh man, why do they always make it hard for me to pick between the two snacks I love.''

''Hello Chris.''

Chris turns around and then see it's Karai, both shocked to see her and on guard. ''What are you doing here?'' almost sounding not happy to see her.

Karai looked at him, but knew he wouldn't be happy to see her. ''I'm here to talk.''

''Last time we tried that it was when you were attacking my sister and trying to take her away,'' he replied as he tosses the snacks where he got them from and tries to leave.

''Chris wait, I'm sorry about that really, please your in danger.''

''What do you mean, I'm in danger?'' he asked not taking it seriously. ''You've got dog-breath and fish-man waiting for me outside? Because I already took them on before, and I can beat them up again.''

Karai shook her head, ''No Chris, it's not them.''

''Then who?'' he asked confused.

''It's Shredder's new ally, Tiger Claw. A deadly assassin from Japan. He's after you.''

Chris began snickering. ''Really? That's the name? What's next? Does he have a Lion Claw?''

Suddenly, and explosion occurred knocking them and the owner inside off their feet. They looked over and saw the explosion.

''My moped!'' Chris shouts, and that's when Tiger Claw appeared.

''Karai, you were taking too long,'' he looked at Chris ''is this the boy?''

''Tiger Claw I had him right where I wanted him.''

''You the one who blew up my moped?''

''Yes, I am boy.''

''Well, you made a big mistake doing that,'' Chris could be ready to attack him, ''No!'' Karai found a pressure point and knocked him out.

Karai was shocked realizing what she'd done. Tiger Claw walked over to Chris and grabbed him. ''Well done Karai.'' He took Chris away while Karai followed sadly behind.

*…*

Meanwhile, back at the lair, April and Casey had just arrived, and were showing the turtles and Caitlin the portal.

''And then you press this button,'' April said as she opened the portal ''and portable portal.'' ''Wow, the Kraang are always one step ahead'' said Donny.

''Yeah this is crazy'' said Caitlin. ''I wonder if this is what behind the earthquakes, were gonna have to test it.'' ''I don't know Donny you think that's a good idea?'' said Leo.

But before Donnie could think about it anymore, Casey shoved them out of the way. ''If you turtles are gonna be slow about it, I'm going.'' ''Your'e crazy, nuts,''said Raph ''I'm going first.'' And he ran into the portal.

''Raph!'' Caitlin shook her head, ''is he insane?!'' Casey grabbed April's hand, ''come on red.'' Donnie looked shocked, ''April wait for me!'' as they went into the portal leaving only Mikey, Leo, and Caitlin left.

''Can't let them go alone dude'' Mikey said as he dove in. ''Mikey!'' Leo sighed and took Caitlin's hand. ''We better go after them.'' ''Agreed.'' ''Ready?'' Caitlin nodded, and the two of them walked through the portal as it closed behind them.

*…*

When Caitlin and Leo came out on the other side, they meet up with the others. It seemed that they were surrounded by portals, and dark clouds were all around.

''Okay this is weird…'' said Raph, ''you can say that again'' Caitlin replied as they split up and started looking through the portals. ''Wow,'' said Donnie ''it's like the grand central station of dimensional travel. The Kraang must use it as a gateway between realities.''

Mikey turned around noticing the portal disappeared. ''Guys the door's gone were trapped!'' ''there's thousands of doors. Everyone, start searching for a way home.''

Everyone split up as they started searching through doorways. Caitlin walked by a couple portals and looked in. One of them showed a small girl with black hair with blue streaks running away from the Kraang with the turtles, while the other showed Raph at the lair sitting on the couch with a fox girl mutant.

''Whoa that's weird…'' she shrugged and kept walking. Donnie walked by one and looked in. ''Whoa check this out April.'' ''Amazing, this is beautiful.'' Donnie smiled at her and was about to say something out when Casey jumped in.

''Well check this out red.'' The others followed and were shocked. They saw themselves, but they looked kind of weird. ''It's us!'' shouted Mikey, ''why do we look like dorks?''

Raph shook his head, ''wait…is that supposed to be April?'' Donnie eyes went wide as his heart started beating ''nice jumpsuit.'' Caitlin rolled her eyes, ''oh brother.''

Leo looked towards another portal. ''Guys look I think it's Dimension X…'' ''Home of the Kraang'' said Raph. Caitlin was shocked, ''whoa.'' ''This place is making my brain melt!'' said Mikey. April covered his mouth, ''shh I-I sense something coming.''

Suddenly the Kraang came and noticed them through the portal. ''Oh no,'' Raph said as he messing with the portal '' how do you close the door where's the knob, where's the knob?''

Leo took out his swords, ''get ready team.'' The Kraang leaped out of the portal shooting lasers at them. ''Bio droids destroy!'' one Kraang said it shoved Mikey. Casey took out his hockey stick and hit it right in the face.

Another one was about to fall on April, but Donnie pulled her out of the way. ''Thanks D.'' ''It was nothing. Look out!'' he said as they dodged another laser.

Meanwhile, Caitlin and Leo were fighting off a third Bio Droid, while Raph and Casey were fighting off a few of the Kraang, ''Casey Jones shoots he scores!'' another grabbed Donnie and slammed him to the ground, but not before April hit him with her tessen.

Leo took it down, as the second one charged for him, Caitlin, Raph and Mikey. ''Look out!'' but it slammed it's fists on the ground and knocked them back into a portal.

''Guys!'' Donnie shouted, they tried to follow them, but a Kraang closed the portal. They stared at it in shock. ''Their gone!''

*…*

Back in New York… a portal opened and Caitlin, Leo, Raph and Mikey fell into a dumpster. ''Ahh!'' ''uh guys,said Mikey with a lamp shade on his head ''what dimension are we in?'' Raph smacked him on the back of his head, while Leo climbed out of the dumpster.

''The others are trapped over there.'' ''Yeah, and the smart member of the team is over there with him'' said Raph.

''This is all your fault Leo if you hadn't gotten us-'' the ground started to shake again. ''Never mind that'' said Caitlin. ''Agreed, we gotta find the source of these quakes'' said Leo. They raced off, not knowing that Tiger Claw and Karai, were watching them.

''Karai, you have your instructions.'' Karai nodded, as Tiger Claw went to block their path. ''Who the heck is that?'' ''you may call me Tiger Claw!''

_To be continued..._


End file.
